Fanboy
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Eren es conocido como "Fanboy" porque tiene cierto amor —obsesión— por Levi, conocido gamer que actualmente trabaja para Alas del Juego. Eren siempre ha admitido ser fiel seguidor de Levi, pero cuando ve al mismísimo Levi viviendo en la casa de la vereda del frente, Eren no se quedará como sólo el "Fanboy", de algún modo llegará a ser más. Aunque su reputación como fanboy aumente.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **Sorpresa, gamer. Tu fanboy está aquí.

_"Levi se acercó hacia ti, tomó tus manos, acarició tus palmas, tus largos dedos. Sentías como su toque encendía las llamas en ti. Lo deseabas, y él a ti. No podías aguantar las ganas de enredar tus dedos en su cabello. Querías perder tu cordura en él. Necesitabas sentir la humedad de sus labios sobre los tuyos._

_—L-Levi… —susurraste sintiendo un poco de nervios._

_—No digas nada —Levi soltó tus manos y acarició tu rostro con delicadeza. —Sólo cállate y bésame._

_Lo siguiente que sabes es que Levi tiene tu rostro afirmado, sus labios están recorriendo con pasión los tuyos y…"_

—¡Eren! —Mikasa arrancó el celular de las manos de Eren, bloqueándolo en el proceso y lo dejó sobre la mesa del casino, cerca de ella y donde Eren no pudiera volver a tenerlo fácilmente. —Deja de leer tus historias homosexuales por un momento y come. No has tocado tu comida por estar sonriendo como idiota por la actualización de esa historia fantasiosa que sigues sobre Levi.

Eren, con su orgullo fanboy encendido, decidió no prestar atención a las palabras de Mikasa, la cual no entendía lo que era admirar a alguien hasta el punto que quieres encontrarlo en la calle, pedirle una foto, el número de teléfono y ser su amigo… Claro, amigo. Por supuesto, sólo su amigo.

A decir verdad, nadie entendía a su corazón que se aceleraba cuando Levi, un conocido gamer, subía un nuevo video a su cuenta de YouTube, o publicaba un nuevo tweet, o subía una foto a Instagram, la cual pasaba a estar en la galería de fotos del celular de Eren.

Algunos decían que más allá de ser un fanboy, estaba llegando a ser un obsesionado. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo admirar a una persona? ¿Dónde estaba el error de ser un fanboy de alguna persona?

Eren tenía sus motivos para tener su habitación con fotografías impresas de Levi, para seguir día a día lo que el otro publicaba, para leer las novelas de _"Levi & tú"_ que algunas fans creaban. Oh, también tenía sus motivos para imaginarse un montón de AU en su mente, donde él siempre terminaba siendo el interés romántico de Levi.

Simplemente lo quería demasiado.

¿Pero quién es Levi? Si preguntas a Eren, seguramente te respondería que es el humano más sexy de la humanidad, el mejor gamer que la historia conoce, el hombre que lograba todos los trofeos en todos los juegos que jugaba.

Si preguntas a un seguidor normal, te responderán que Levi partió como "HeichouGamer" en Youtube, donde subía walkthroughs de videojuegos shooters, survival horror y rpgs. Ofreciendo una variedad entre juegos antiguos y actuales, desde gráficas con texturas poco creíbles hasta la mejor calidad que la computación gráfica podía ofrecer. También daba a conocer juegos indie que encontraba navegando en Internet o Steam.

Siempre que terminaba un juego, en su Tumblr publicaba un review, causando que sus seguidores se dividieran, porque Levi era capaz de darle un 5 a un juego que todos decían que era un 7.

Después de un tiempo, cuando comenzó a ser más conocido y adorado en diferentes sentidos por sus seguidores, pasó a trabajar como un beta-tester y, en sus tiempos libres, escribir sobre videojuegos para la comunidad de "Alas del Juego", donde también participaban otros conocidos del mundo de Youtube y videojuegos, como por ejemplo "AlphaCommander", "MadZoe", "SmellMike", etc.

Eren, como ya es posible predecir, conocía todo sobre Levi, desde sus comienzos en el 2010 como otro usuario más hasta su éxito en el 2014. Eren Yeager podía olvidarse de una Ley de Newton (¿quién las necesita?, diría), podía olvidar como simplificar raíces (nunca será útiles), incluso podía olvidar cumpleaños, pero nunca olvidaría un detalle sobre Levi. Y, si por algún misterio de la vida, llegaba a hacerlo, correría a investigar.

—Por fin he logrado calentar mi almuerzo —Armin apareció con una bandeja y su almuerzo encima. Se sentó frente a Eren y Mikasa, mirando curioso la situación frente a él. — ¿Por qué se ha enojado Eren esta vez? ¿Has vuelto a decirle que Levi nunca lo conocerá?

Eren miró ofendido a Armin.

—Me ha quitado a mi celular y nos estábamos besando —respondió con orgullo.

A Eren no le importaba admitir todo esos detalles frente a sus dos mejores amigos. Incluso nunca habría asumido su nivel de amor-obsesión por Levi si no fuera por ellos, los cuales notaron el cambio de Eren a través de esa adicción viva que respondía al nombre de Levi o Heichou.

—Eh… Eren, es sólo un párrafo hecho por alguna persona semejante a ti —Armin, con su honestidad, derrumbó la felicidad que Eren sentía a causa de ese "párrafo hecho por alguna persona semejante a ti".

—Quiero aclarar que no es semejante a mí. Si fuera yo el autor, Levi no me hubiera besado en la segunda cita porque a base de la personalidad que ha mostrado, no parece esa persona que se involucre rápido con otra en actos físicos. Así que recién en nuestra quinta cita nos besaríamos y cuando lleváramos un mes como novios tendríamos sex…—su boca abruptamente tapada por la mano de Mikasa, quien tenía su rostro levemente oscurecido por los comentarios de su amigo.

—Tus pensamientos basados en hormonas guárdalos para ti, Eren. Ni Armin ni yo queremos saber cómo te gustaría fo… —esta vez fue Armin quien lanzó un trozo de pan a Mikasa, haciéndola callar para que no terminara su frase y, con eso, evitar darle paso a Eren para que aclarara cómo le gustaría acostarse con Levi.  
La única vez que Mikasa había usado la palabra sexo y Levi en la misma oración, Eren terminó contando emocionado las cosas que había soñado, imaginado y pensado con respecto a Levi. Lo cual no fue agradable ni para Mikasa, ni para Armin, ni siquiera para Jean que estaba presente, el cual logró el cariño de Mikasa por unos segundos cuando le gritó a Eren de que no estaban interesados en sus fantasías sexuales —cabe destacar que a Mikasa nunca le ha gustado la manera que Jean y Eren tienen de tratarse, pero esa vez hizo la excepción—.

Eren al verse cortado una vez más en su momento de emoción, optó por comer su almuerzo antes de que el timbre para volver a clases sonara.

—Mikasa, quiero mi celular.

—La siguiente clase es Química, si te lo entrego, ni siquiera anotarás la fecha y luego le pedirás a Armin su cuaderno.

Una vez más, Mikasa no entendía que para Eren era mucho más entretenido revisar el Twitter de Levi que saber cómo calcular la masa molar que no usaría en la vida real.

* * *

Eren Yeager era conocido por su obsesión —amor— hacia Levi, por ser el mejor en educación física y por terminar en peleas que ni siquiera lo involucraban del todo.

Por eso cuando apareció en la salida del colegio con parte de sus nudillos heridos y una mejilla algo morada, para sus amigos no fue gran sorpresa.

—¿Con quién ha sido esta vez? —Mikasa preguntó ya rendida ante la idea de hacer que Eren dejara de ser Capitán Yeager y se metiera en peleas cuando se trataba de defender al débil, o a sus amigos, o a él mismo, o la imagen perfecta de Levi. Aunque lo último casi nunca ocurría porque todos sabían que Eren se transformaba —no literalmente— en un titan enojado cuando ofendían a su querido Heichou.

—Ah, un idiota de segundo año —Eren miró sobre su hombro enojado, buscando a ese idiota. —Se cree tan genial porque su padre trabaja en una empresa famosa.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo hoy, Eren? —ofreció Armin, cambiando el tema. —Podemos jugar el Call of Duty: Ghost o terminar Dead Island: Riptide. ¡Incluso podemos jugar esos juegos que sólo a ti te gustan!

Eren frunció el ceño y miró con sospecha a su amigo, tanta amabilidad en una sola oferta no era común. Armin siempre se quejaba de los videojuegos que Eren escogía y habían dejado a medias Dead Island porque Armin estaba sentido con el juego.

—Sospecho algo, Armin. ¿Qué ocultas? —Eren se acercó hasta Armin, usando su diferencia de altura como un medio de intimidación para sacar la verdad.

Armin negó con la cabeza y las manos, dando un paso hacia atrás, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—No oculto nada —no iba a decirle a quién había visto. Adoraba su vida y la cordura que le quedaba a su amigo.

El castaño miró unos segundos más y sacó su celular, dando fin al tema anterior. Encendió los datos móviles e ingresó a Twitter.

Una vez en Twitter, no le importó leer los tweets de las otras personas que seguía, sus dedos se deslizaron rápidos por la pantalla en busca de esa cuenta que tanto gustaba leer.

Encontró tweets nuevos.

**Levi** - Heichou_Wings • 14 h

Últimos arreglos antes del cambio de casa. ¡Adiós, malditos vecinos!

Responder Retwittear Favorito ••• Más

**Levi** - Heichou_Wings • 2 h

Instalar todo el hardware, limpiar, ducha y todo estará listo.

Responder Retwittear Favorito ••• Más

**Levi** - Heichou_Wings • 30 min

El lugar no se ve tan malo.

Responder Retwittear Favorito ••• Más

**Levi** - Heichou_Wings • 5 min

Unos mocosos me han reconocido y sus madres me han mirado como si fuera a secuéstralos, tch. Son ellos los que esperan secuestrarme.

Responder Retwittear Favorito ••• Más

Eren sonrió a su pantalla como hacía siempre que encontraba nuevos tweets en la cuenta de Levi. Abrió el último tweet para responder, pero decidió no hacerlo porque no estaba seguro de que Levi lo tomara como una broma.

_Heichou_Wings Todos queremos secuestrarte, encanto. ¡Lo digo en un buen sentido! No te dañaría ;)_

—¿Podemos irnos o seguirás echando saliva sobre tu celular? Eren, en cualquier momento el touch dejará de funcionar.

—Sí, sí —Eren guardó en su bolsillo el celular y siguió a sus amigos.

—¡Mikasa! He olvidado que mi abuelo quiere que lo ayude a ordenar, así que iré a ayudarlo —Armin sonrió amigablemente e iba a caminar en sentido contrario al camino que llevaba a la casa de Eren pero Mikasa lo agarró del brazo y con su voz de mujer que se impone, dijo:

—No haré esto sola, Armin.

Armin asintió y decidió que después ayudaría a su abuelo.

—Me están ocultando algo. Me siento excluido de su pelea —Eren miró de Mikasa a Armin.

Ninguno respondió y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Eren, que eran como unos treinta minutos de caminata, a la cual ya estaba acostumbrados.

Durante el camino Eren notó como, en ocasiones, Mikasa y Armin intercambiaban miradas.

Una vez que llegaran a casa se encargaría de hacer que sus amigos confesaran.

* * *

Treinta y cinco minutos después ya estaban en el familiar vecindario de Eren. Mikasa vivía a quince minutos y Armin a veinticinco.

—Ya han arrendado la casa de los Wagner —el castaño notó.

La casa de los Wagner quedaba en la acera del frente, a unas tres casas de la de Eren.

—Sí, interesante. ¿Podemos entrar? —Armin pidió.

—Quiero una partida de Mortal Kombat antes de irme a casa —comunicó Mikasa.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La pesadilla de Armin y Mikasa se convirtió en realidad.

La puerta de la casa de los Wagner se abrió, salió un hombre bajo de cabello negro cortado hasta a la mitad, con un rapado que según Eren se le veía genial.

Armin ya sabía que Levi era el nuevo en el vecindario. Lo había visto hablando con la sra. Wagner, por eso supo que tenía que evitar que Eren se enterara sobre quien viviría ahora en la casa de los Wagner.  
Y Mikasa también lo sabía porque Armin se lo dijo.

Antes de que su amigo castaño saltara encima de Levi, sus amigos lo agarraron por un brazo cada uno, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Eren no se liberara.

—Oh dios mío. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! —Eren estaba que estallaba de felicidad. Su sonrisa no estaba más ensanchada porque no era humanamente posible, sus ojos brillaban ante la presencia de su gran ídolo —obsesión, amor—. Él estaba feliz y en su estado fanboy. —Es Levi. Es asombroso. ¡Mikasa, Armin! Miren, es Levi.

Levi, caminando por la vereda del frente, no notó como el menor no quitaba sus ojos de él. Estaba ocupado recordando la dirección del supermercado a donde iría a hacer sus compras, pero no podía recordar. Estaba en territorio nuevo y le tomaría unas horas aprenderse la locación de los lugares.

Cruzó la calle y vio a tres adolescentes, parecía que estaban intentando contener al que iba en el medio, el cual, por fin notó Levi, miraba hacia su dirección.

Dudó sobre si era correcto preguntar a ese trío o caminar hacia la siguiente persona.

Decidió que iba por la primera opción. No podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con algún acosador de él justo en su nuevo vecindario.

—Hey, ustedes —Levi habló para llamar la atención del trío.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio y la chica lo miraron como si quisieran asesinarlo ahí mismo, mientras que el castaño parecía entrar en un estado que alarmó a Levi.

—¿Sí? —Eren sonrió lo mejor que pudo a Levi y se soltó de sus amigos, no queriendo dejar una mala impresión. Él no era un peligro para Levi.

—¿Dónde queda el Supermercado Shiganshina?

Pero el castaño no respondió. Se quedó ahí sonriendo, como si recién en su interior se diera cuenta de que Levi estaba frente a él.  
De estar hecho una masa de emociones positivas pasó a algo que sólo gente que conocía la experiencia podía entender: ese momento en que vez a quien tanto admiras en persona. No sabes si sonreír hasta que los músculos duelan, llorar hasta que no puedas respirar, quedarte estático observando a esa persona. O tirarte al suelo y gritar de la emoción.

Ante la repentina reacción de Eren, Mikasa respondió a la pregunta.

Y una vez respondida la pregunta, Levi se fue.

—¿Estás bien? —Armin se fijó en su amigo, inspeccionando que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal.

—¡Soy un idiota! —gritó. —Era mi oportunidad para pedirle una foto. ¡Incluso pude ofrecerme a llevarlo hasta el supermercado! Hubiera sido mi momento a solas con él —Eren se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exagerando. —Soy un imbécil. ¡Perdí la oportunidad de tener algún recuerdo con mi adorable Heichou!

—Eren, no es tu Heichou —recordó Mikasa.

—Cállate. Déjame soñar —respondió Eren. —Y recuerda que tú nunca serás Mileena.

Mikasa dio un golpe en el hombro a Eren y se lo llevó con ayuda de Armin hacia su casa, donde tendrían que aguantar todos los sentimientos de Eren sobre su encuentro con Levi.

* * *

Después de snk: Chimi Kyara, fanarts de fanboy!Eren, la idea no me iba a dejar. Eren es una cosita tan adorable cuando se pone fanboy :3 ~

Pensaba agregar smut más adelante 1313 (le gusta escribir esas escenas ~), pero en mi mente tengo a Eren como seme, ya que es el fanboy y quién sabe todas las cosas que tiene en mente para hacer con Levi si tiene la oportunidad (?) Pero hay gente que no ve como Eren seme (personalmente me da igual quien es seme o uke. Siempre vas a querer ir arriba y otras veces ir abajo según tus deseos ~ xD) Así que les doy tres opciones:  
**1.** Eren seme.  
**2.** Levi seme  
**3.** Como Eren es un fanboy virgen, Levi iría primero y luego podríamos cambiar a Eren. Ya saben, en algunos momentos Eren, otros Levi ~

Ustedes deciden :')

**Rin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Bienvenido, soy Eren Yeager, tu máximo admirador.

_"—¡No entiendo por qué! —sollozaste con las fuerzas que te quedaban. No querías tener a Levi lejos de ti, pero no podías perdonar lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía él hacerte eso?_

_—Lo siento, _, realmente lo siento —Levi te abrazaba por la espalda mientras tus querías correr de sus brazos pero, a la vez, no querías perder esa fuerza que te sostenía._

_Lo amabas y él te amaba a ti. Y ese amor provocaba que no pudieras perdonar tan fácilmente."_

Sacó un nuevo pañuelo desechable de su envoltorio, limpió sus ojos húmedos queriendo no llorar. El capítulo fue principalmente angst y Eren lo había visto venir, pero aun así su corazón no fue capaz de aguantar tan horrible ruptura. ¡Iba a terminar con su preciado Levi! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Eren estaba triste y, al mismo tiempo, enfadado con la autora por aquel repentino plot twist.

—Eren, no llores —su madre subió su vista del periódico para hablar a su hijo. —Es sólo ficción. No llores por estupideces.

Eren arrugó el pañuelo y respiró hondo, intentando dejar atrás ese sentimiento que el capítulo le había dejado.

—No estoy llorando —y era cierto, hasta cierto punto. Estaba a poco de llorar, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Ya había llorado mucho con el final de la segunda temporada de Supernatural, la cual terminó en cuatro días y ahora podía comentarla con Mikasa.

Cerró su notebook, con cuidado lo dejó sobre la mesita en el centro. Se estiró cuando se paró y caminó hasta la ventana, esperando ver a su nuevo maravilloso vecino.

Desde que se enteró de que Levi estaba tan cerca —y a la vez tan lejos— de él, miraba constantemente por la ventana esperando que él apareciera ante sus ojos, pero no lo había visto mucho.

Según su memoria, al día siguiente lo vio en una ocasión en la mañana cuando Levi salió a quién sabe dónde —tendría que averiguarlo—; en el tercer día Levi se mostró dos veces, pero Eren no había podido acercarse a él.

—Ha salido en la mañana —su madre habló. —No lo verás.

El amor de Eren hacia Levi tampoco era desconocido para su familia. Para su madre no era más que un capricho justificado por la etapa en que se encontraba Eren —aunque en dos semanas sería mayor de edad—, para su padre no era más que una estupidez que pasaría pronto. Sin embargo, había algo en que sus padres coincidían: ambos creían que lo mejor para Eren era que saliera un poco más, conociera gente y se buscara una novia. Específicamente con "a" al final.

Muchas veces sus padres intentaron presentar chicas de su edad, hacer que fueran amigos, ni siquiera le exigían que saliera como ella para que fuera su novia, pero Eren siempre las espantaba con su amor homosexual hacia Levi o por ser demasiado "raro". Ellas querían chicos deportistas, con un carisma sorprendente y que las divirtieran, no un tipo "raro" que tenía cierta obsesión por un gamer, no un "raro" que pasaba sus días pegado a un notebook leyendo novelas, escribiendo algunas, jugando videojuegos y viendo series de televisión junto a animaciones japonesas.

Siguiendo en el tema de la vida heterosexual de Eren, cortesía de la señora y señor Yeager, lo más cercano que estuvo de llevarse bastante bien con una chica —tenía una excelente relación con Mikasa, pero a ella sólo la veía como amiga, así que no contaba— para querer algo más, todo se arruinó cuando ella comentó que ese gamer de YouTube llamado Heichou le parecía atractivo. Hasta ahí todo bien, a Eren le agradaba la idea de tener con quien compartir su amor, pero cuando ella comenzó a decir que su tipo de hombre era como Levi, porque Levi era tan especial, guapo e inteligente que llegaba a soñar con él, en Eren se activó "nadie lo quiere más que yo. Aléjate de él, niña".

Desde entonces sus padres aceptaron a su hijo tal como era.

—Maldición. Esperaba conseguir una foto con él —Eren se apartó de la ventana.

Era viernes y por el aniversario de su colegio, estaba en casa horas antes —y por ser último año tenía horarios distintos—. No tenía mucho que hacer, así que decidió volver al mundo de su notebook. Se sentó a lo largo del sillón, sus piernas sobre el brazo del sillón y su notebook en sus piernas. Una cómoda posición para él pero que a su madre no le gustaba mucho porque Eren debía cuidar su columna y dejar de manchar la tela con sus zapatillas.

Ingresó a Twitter y no es necesario especificar a quién buscó.

No había muchos tweet nuevos, pero esa preciosa foto de Instagram cambiaba todo.

**Levi **- Heichou_Wings • 3 h

Aprecio sus comentarios, pero no necesito saber cómo funcionan sus hormonas por mí.

Responder Retwittear Favorito ••• Más

Debajo de ese tweet estaba el que contenía el link hacia Instagram, hacia una parte del paraíso. Eren abrió en una nueva pestaña el link y cuando la página cargó, sintió que podía perder la mitad de su sangre en una hemorragia nasal, mirar la foto por un bueno rato y tener sueños especiales en la noche.

Levi, su deseado Heichou, se mostraba sin polera para mostrar su nuevo tatuaje cerca a la clavícula izquierda. El tatuaje no era muy extenso, sólo eran unas palabras en japonés que Eren conectó a la descripción de la imagen: "sin arrepentimientos".

—Wow, qué sensual —susurró a la pantalla.

Sólo se despegó de su notebook para ir a buscar el cable USB de su celular. Volvió jugando con el cable y lo conectó a su celular, luego al puerto USB de su notebook. Ahora tenía un nuevo y precioso fondo de pantalla.

—Eren, ¿has hecho tu guía de matemáticas?

—Ay, la foto se ve tan genial —comentó no escuchando el comentario de su madre.

—Hijo, estoy hablando. ¡Me respondes cuando te hablo! —Carla no era la madre con más paciencia cuando se trataba de responsabilidades.

—¿Ah? Lo siento, pero es que Levi ha subid una foto nueva y… —se fue callando a medida que su madre dejaba de mirarlo con cariño como lo hacía minutos atrás. —La haré en la noche.

Carla volvió a sonreír a su hijo y siguió leyendo.

Por su parte Eren necesitaba compartir la emoción con alguien. Para lástima de sus mejores amigos —Armin y Mikasa— ellos estaban en la categoría de "alguien".

Desconectó su celular del notebook con cuidado, lo que quería decir que sólo tiró del cable, sin importarle si la carpeta seguía abierta o si su celular seguía en modo de almacenamiento masivo. Abrió WhatsApp, la poco sana aplicación que lo mantenía hasta las tres de la mañana despierto, y buscó en sus chats el grupo que usaba para comunicarse con Armin y Mikasa a la vez.

**Eren  
**OBSERVEN. ESTOY EN LA NECESIDAD DE PEGARLA EN MI HABITACIÓN. SÓLO MIREEEEEEEEEEEN. ES HERMOSA.

**Mikasa  
**¿Ver qué? No has mandado la foto, al parecer.

Eren sonrió ante su error. En su entusiasmo para contarles a sus amigos se olvidó de que primero debería haber mandado la foto.

**Armin  
**Oh… Eren…

**Mikasa  
**… ¿Estás bien?

**Eren  
**ESTOY EXCELENTE. POR FIN YA SÉ QUÉ IMAGINAR.

**Mikasa  
**Me alegro.

**Armin  
**Seguiré leyendo. Eren, si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

**Eren  
**Siempre estás ocupado cuando quiero conversar :(

**Mikasa  
**Sigo aquí.

**Eren**  
:(

La conversación no duró más de quince minutos porque luego Mikasa se excusó de que debía ir a la ducha. Aunque no fue excusa para Eren, quien siguió solo enviando mensaje a sus amigos sobre las fotos de Levi en Instagram, ya que terminó revisando una vez más toda la página.

* * *

Con Mikasa haciendo vida social en alguna parte, Armin leyendo y sus otros amigos haciendo quién sabe qué, Eren optó por conocer la presencia de esa estrella que la gente llama sol. Al salir la repentina luz solar molestó sus ojos —después de quedarse dormido en su pieza con las cortinas corridas, la repentina luz molestó—, se frotó los ojos con la manga de su camiseta negra que con letras blancas decía "Yo soy tu padre", la famosa línea de Stars Wars. Si tenía otros gustos aparte de "Levi y su vida personal I", "Levi y su forma de ser", "Levi y su cuerpo", "Levi y sus videojuegos", era por Star Wars y Pokémon, grandes clásicos. En su armario tenía bien guardado su traje de Jedi con la máscara de Darth Vader. En la repisa de su habitación tenía un peluche mediano de Pikachu y figuras de Charizard, Pidgeotto, Oddish, etc. Si le pedías que te nombrara su colección estabas condenado a escuchar cada palabra.

Su vecindario era tranquilo, como su calle no era principal, pocos vehículos pasaban y el transporte público sólo circulaba por ahí cuando la calle principal era cortada. Con respecto a la gente que vivía en el vecindario, Eren tenía diferentes opiniones. No aguantaba a ciertos vecinos, pero simpatizaba con otros. Y, por supuesto, estaba ese vecino al que tanto quería conocer y abrazar.

Sentado en la orilla de la vereda, sacó su fiel amigo celular para jugar un rato Pokémon Cristal en el emulador de Game Boy que era la salvación de muchas personas que no tenían la suerte de conseguir el Game Boy original.

Todo iba excelente en el juego hasta que Eren quitó la vista de la pantalla para mirar a su alrededor, viendo caminar frente a él a esa persona que deseaba ver más que a nadie. En ese instante no estaba seguro qué hacer, debía decidir rápido. Guardó su partida para seguir en su debate interior. Podía ir hacia él e intentar hacer una conversación normal, nada de entrar en detalles de su admiración y amor, simplemente actuar normal. De segunda opción podía acercarse sonriendo —no estaba seguro si podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro— y pedirle una foto. O podía ir, lanzarse encima y gritar su nombre. A Eren le hubiera gustado hacer la tercera opción junto a la foto.

Con su mejor determinación se paró para ir hacia Levi antes de que él entrara a su casa.

—¡Levi Heichou! —gritar su nombre sonó magnifico.

Levi se detuvo, miró hacia la dirección de la voz. Vio al mismo chico que días atrás estaba siendo contenido por sus amigos.

—¿Qué? —una de las cosas que molestaba a Levi era ser detenido en la calle por extraños. Desde el momento en que comenzó a tener éxito supo que tendría que acostumbrarse a ser tratado como si fuera amigo de todos, pero aun así le costaba porque, de todos modos, nunca había sido la persona con las mejores habilidades para socializar.

Eren, una vez más, se encontró a si mismo detenido frente a Levi, congelado por la cercanía que compartían. Tenía a su adorado Heichou frente a él. ¿Dónde estaba el cloroformo cuando lo necesitabas? Quizás lo tenía Mikasa.

—Si vas a pedir algo, habla luego.

—Lo siento, es que… —Eren se llevó las manos a la cara y cuando las sacó dijo: —Es que eres tan malditamente atractivo en persona. No puedo hablar bien si estás parado ahí.

—Entonces adiós —Levi comenzó a seguir su camino. —Cuando puedas hablar en mi supuesta atractiva presencia, vuelve a hacer el intento.

—No, no. Espera, ya estoy mejor —Eren dio unos pasos adelante porque Levi volvió a detenerse.

Ahora era su oportunidad. En este momento debía presentarse y pedir su foto. Si no conseguía sus objetivos, sus amigos tendrían que soportar su frustración.

—¿Podrías sacarte una foto conmigo? ¿Por favor? —Eren mostró su celular junto a su mejor sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que salía sola cuando se trataba de Levi.

Levi asintió. Si hubiera sido una persona no conocida hubiera mandado al Sahara al chico, pero era conocido y eso se debía a personas como el castaño que tenía en frente, el cual seguía lo que hacía, apoyaba sus vídeos, reviews. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle era sacarse la foto con él.

El castaño, contento con la respuesta, llegó hasta Levi. No sabía si debía abrazarlo, tocarlo aunque sea un poco o mantener distancia. Como no podía escoger pero tampoco quería volver a ser un idiota, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Levi y con la cámara frontal activada, sacó la foto.

Levi posaba con sus brazos cruzados junto a la mirada que siempre llevaba, mientras que Eren guiñaba un ojo y sonreía. ¡Tenía otra foto que cuidar! En cuanto llegara a casa pasaría una copia a su notebook y disco duro externo porque no podías confiar en los celulares del todo. Nunca sabías cuando el Android comenzaba a fallar y debías formatear o cuando el celular fallaba en su parte física.

—¡Gracias! Tengo nueva foto de perfil.

—Ah —A Levi no le importaba si Eren tenía nueva foto de perfil o no.

—Soy Eren —se presentó el castaño— Es mucho más que un gusto, un placer conocerte.

—Tú ya me conoces, Eren.

Eren casi se tiró al piso al oír su nombre con la voz de Levi. En su mente se había imaginado a Levi diciendo su nombre un montón de veces en diferentes formas. Pero no era nada comparado a tener al Levi real diciendo su nombre.

—Suena hermoso —comentó sin importarle sonar homosexual. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás con respecto a su sexualidad, si tenía que responder, él diría que su orientación sexual era Levi.

—¿Qué cosa? —Levi frunció el ceño, desconociendo a qué se refería Eren.

—Mi nombre. Lo dices de una forma tan única —Eren se movió en su lugar, dándose cuenta de cómo estaba comenzando a actuar. Tenía que controlarse. O pedirle el cloroformo a Mikasa.

La expresión de Levi no se podía descifrar. La falta de respuesta asustó un poco a Eren, no quería quedar como un psicópata o un pervertido frente a Levi. Por lo menos no quería quedar como pervertido por ahora.

—Buena polera —Levi dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Era suficiente por hoy para él.

¿Había oído bien? No podía creer que Levi, en su primera conversación oficial, dijera algo positivo sobre él. Era demasiado para su corazón. No había nada mejor que escuchar a esa persona especial diciendo cosas buenas sobre ti.

—¿Te gusta Star Wars? —siguió a Levi en su corto camino. Este tenía que ser su momento para conocerse. Debía serlo. La primera prueba estaba superada así que debía seguir.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quién no la ha visto? Es como Harry Potter para las nuevas generaciones.

—Yo sólo tengo diecisiete y Star Wars es de gran importancia para mí. Me gusta Harry Potter, pero no soy el mayor fans; no perdonaré a Rowling por matar a Hedwig.

Levi miró extrañado a Eren, como si este último hubiera dicho algo raro. Y, en verdad, lo había dicho, por lo menos para Levi.

—¿Te molesta más la muerte de una lechuza que la muerte del resto?

—Me puse triste con los otros, pero Hedwig era sólo una lechuza. ¿Qué daño hacía una lechuza? ¿Iba a matar a Voldemort con su ternura? No, no lo iba a hacer —se sentía un poco molesto al recordar la muerte de Hedwig.

No duró mucho porque la presencia de Levi cambiaba todo lo que sentía.

Para Levi la situación no le importaba mucho. Él seguía entre la opción de dejar hablando solo a Eren, porque apenas se conocían y no estaba interesado en pasar la tarde en el exterior, de hecho, quería llegar a casa para seguir con Metro 2033, aunque no el juego —ya lo había completado hace tiempo—¸ pero el libro seguía incompleto, esperando ser leído. En el lado opuesto de la primera opción, no estaban tan apurado en ir a leer porque Eren no estaba siendo una molestia total. Por lo menos, a diferencia de otras personas que lo habían detenido en la calle, Eren no estaba siendo un acosador total, no se había lanzado a tocarlo como si fueran amigos, a hablar como si se conocieran de años o a gritar como si su presencia realmente asustara.

—_Freak_ —respondió Levi entre dientes.

Eren miró a Levi con una ceja arqueada. ¿Realmente iban a entrar en ese tema?

—_¿Freak?_ No soy yo quien graba juegos, los analiza o tiene toda una colección de ellos, junto a sus libros o figuras —Eren no estaba siendo pesado con sus palabras, no tenía intención de usar sus palabras para molestar al receptor.

Algo parecido como una carcajada o derivado salió de Levi.

En el interior de Eren su barra colorada que iba desde "Ok" a "Oh oh oh, ¡qué genial!", sufrió una explosión por la reacción de Levi. Otra persona le hubiera dicho que no era para tanto porque ni siquiera se podía llamar risa o carcajada a eso. Pero ellos no sabían que para Eren, causar aquello en la primera ocasión a su querido era algo… ¡fantástico! No recordaba a Levi haciendo algo parecido, sólo recordaba a Levi haciendo bromas de mierda. La única señal de que en él existía humor.

—Y no creo que veas mis vídeos y lea mis reviews porque yo te parezca tan atractivo como para aguantar varios minutos de un tema que no te gusta.

—Tienes razón, pero sólo en una parte —honestidad ante todo. Para Eren la honestidad iba primero que otros adjetivos. —Me gusta el tema, por supuesto, no necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta. Aunque el idiota de Jean pareció sorprendido cuando le comenté, porque dice que un idiota como yo no podría ni siquiera superar un escenario básico de Happy Wheels, pero como iba diciendo, me gusta el tema y me gusta cómo eres —la honestidad no iba a ayudar de que sus mejillas se encendieran menos. No era de la clase de persona que se sonrojaba rápido, pero, ¡esto era distinto! Ahora estaba con su amado Heichou. Estaba hablando con él sobre lo que guardaba en su interior —de cierta manera, porque todos sabían cómo se sentía Eren con respecto a Levi—. Nadie tenía el derecho a juzgar sus reacciones en el momento.

—Tch. Ok, Eren, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas. Hasta pronto —Levi se despidió y huyó hasta casa, donde no podría ser acosado por un crío como Eren.

No se trataba de ser pesado con Eren, para nada. Así era siempre, así hubiera sido su reacción con otra persona y siempre sería así. Su configuración de fábrica guardada en su cerebro activó el lado frío para responder, pero no podía negar que Eren con sus mejillas rojas y siendo un chico asombrado era adorable. Además era simpático.

Si volvía a encontrarse con Eren, a lo mejor no se iría tan luego cuando el menor se pusiera en estado de admiración. O, probablemente, pasaría por su lado sin ni siquiera saludar. Dependía de su humor.

Desde el lado de Eren, un normal chico a dos semanas de ser mayor de edad, todo seguía brillando. El mundo seguía siendo hermoso con conejos perfectos para acariciar saltando por un verde césped con arcoíris de fondo. No importaba que Levi ya no estuviera a su lado —a veces el mundo tan hermoso era cruel— porque hace poco sí estuvo a su lado y fue capaz de mantener una conversación con él sin la necesidad de tirarlo al suelo, quedarse encima de él mientras llamaba a Mikasa pidiendo el cloroformo.

—Me aguanté. ¡No estuve tan mal! —Eren sonrió y volvió hacia su casa, con toda la intención de comentar a sus amigos su experiencia. Hasta le diría a su madre si es que ella no lo detenía primero.

* * *

**Eren  
**MORIRÉ.

**Mikasa  
**¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

**Eren  
**¡He visto a un ángel de cabello negro!

**Armin  
**Levi.

**Eren  
**Sí. NO SE IMAGINAN LO QUÉ PASÓ.

**Mikasa  
**… Si la policía viene a interrogarme, te cubriré.

**Eren  
**Espera, Mikasa, no he hecho nada malo.

**Armin  
**¿Eres tú, Eren?

* * *

Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews, favs y follows. ¡Fue muy lindo ver que les gustara la idea! :')

Con la pregunta del capítulo anterior, quiero decir que Eren seme ha ganado ~ Pero, tengo la idea de que la primera escena smut sea Levi arriba porque está claro que Levi no se dejaría tocar por alguien que no sabe cómo hacerlo, aunque antes habrán escenas donde veremos a Eren intentando dominar a su amor 1313. Luego vendrá Eren haciendo todo lo que su imaginación logra hacer ~ ¿Les parece o no? :3

Me gustaría actualizar la historia dos veces por semanas —martes y viernes—, no prometo nada todavía porque tengo que terminar de escribir las otras —tengo casi todo a la mitad, eheh—. Y, a lo mejor, me retrasaría cuando tenga que estudiar para los exámenes ~

**Rin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** El susto ayuda, ¿o no, Eren?

—Maldición, no, ¡corre, corre! —Eren movió los análogos de su joystick desesperado en su intento de huir de su final boss en Fatal Frame 3: The Tormented. Durante todo el juego había esperado poder terminar con Reika Kuze porque ya estaba aburrido de que Armin siguiera recordando que años atrás, Eren por poco rompe el joystick del susto. Ahora iba a demostrar que esos tiempos estaban más que enterrados una vez que llegara al final del juego.

—Mira, eso, muy bien, ¡mira a la maldita cámara! —disfrutaba cada momento del juego. Todos sabían que Eren se involucraba mucho cuando se trataba de ficción, por eso mismo, después de haber jugado Silent Hill, su madre tuvo que quitarle el dinero para que no terminara con el Sello de Metatron tatuado en su espalda.

—Encontré otro rpg que puede gustarte, Eren —sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y el notebook de Eren encima, Mikasa habló después de un buen rato en silencio. Cuando Eren estaba involucrado en sus juegos, Mikasa conocía a la perfección que hablar y desconcentar a su amigo era peor que encontrarse con un Tyrant en la habitación. Por eso, ahora que Eren decidió volver, Mikasa supo que era el tiempo de hablar. —Pero no encuentro tu carpeta de descargas.

El joystick tocó el suelo una vez que el juego fue pausado, porque Eren saltó de su lugar en el piso para quitar el notebook de las manos de su amiga.

—Lo buscaré después —su expresión más relajada dado que no corría el peligro de que Mikasa viera todo lo que ocultaba su carpeta de descargas.

Hizo notal mental de que debería buscar el modo de colocar una contraseña a sus archivos. También hizo la nota mental de que, seguramente, no buscaría el modo porque diría "¿y para qué?", porque nadie más que él y sus amigos —en ocasiones— usaban su notebook.

Si algún día llegaba el momento en que sus padres quisieran usar su notebook, Eren iría al puente más cercano, se lanzaría hacia el río y dejaría que el agua llevara su cuerpo lejos para evitar explicaciones y la incomodidad que vendría con sus padres.

—Eren —la cara de Mikasa decía "por favor, Eren, ¿en serio?" —no puedo creer que estés ocultando tus archivos ahora. Sabemos en qué andas, no puedes fingir.

A Eren no le importó. Prefirió que Mikasa y Armin se rieran de su tardía protección hacia lo suyo que dejarles ver los archivos de DRAMAtical Murder o Sweet Pool. Conociendo a sus amigos, sabía que no creerían que sólo descargó esos juegos por recomendación y nada más que eso. No existía ningún interés. Claro que no… Nada. Lo que ocurrió fue que no sabía qué hacer, recordó los nombres y, días después, ambos títulos terminaron en su carpeta de descargas.

—No importa —Eren dejó su notebook a un lado e iba en busca de su joystick, pero Armin se adelantó y lo agarró primero, dejando a Eren de lado, perdiendo su oportunidad de terminar él mismo el juego. —¡Armin! Yo estaba jugando —enfatizó cada palabra. —No lo termines.

Ninguno terminó el juego porque durante el tironeo y las palabras, ni Armin ni Eren pusieron atención a los ataques de Reika, terminando el juego en un Game Over que hizo que Eren mirada molesto a Armin.

—Mal amigo —Eren se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer, frustrado, sobre el sillón.

—Debería traer a Levi. Ahí te sentirías mejor, ¿verdad? —Armin se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa de burla fija en sus labios. Armin podía ser así en ocasiones, él no era un niño débil y callado como todos creían. —Lástima que no pone atención en ti.

La mirada que Eren dio a Armin fue suficiente para que el rubio volviera a su estado de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué deberíamos jugar ahora? Quiero seguir un rato más con la PS2 antes de guardar —el castaño estiró sus brazos al levantarse del sillón. Olvidó la situación de hace un momento. Otro día podía terminar el juego.

—Yo quiero probar algún juego en la PS3 —comentó Mikasa. —Sin embargo estás tan enamorado de la PS2 como estás enamorado de Levi.

Su amigo se detuvo en su búsqueda de juegos para mirar a la chica.

—No estoy enamorado —su voz seria era traicionado por sus mejillas. Era un tanto extraño sabiendo que sus orejas se ponían rojas cuando mentía, y esta vez seguían con su color natural. Él no estaba enamorado porque llegar a enamorarse es un camino largo, pero la suposición era suficiente para que causara vergüenza en Eren. —Ni de Levi ni de mi PS2, sólo es esto —Eren mostró algunos vídeo juegos a Mikasa. —Son muchos. No perderé dinero ni recuerdos sólo porque siguen avanzando en tecnología.

Continuó buscando, leyó los títulos dos veces y, aun así, no logró decidirse por alguno, por lo que optó por entregar la decisión a Mikasa, la cual escogió un juego co-op para jugar con Armin.

Mientras sus amigos estaban en lo suyo, Eren abrió su notebook para entrar en su "observación" diaria. Un día sin revisar las redes sociales de Levi podía cambiar mucho. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, por eso él se mantenía lo más informado que podía sobre Levi, y ahora que eran vecinos su nivel de "observación" aumentó aun más. No quería que llegara la sorpresa de que Levi fuera a salir a una hora en la que él no podía estar en casa. No era nada raro querer ver a otra persona, así que Eren no se preocupaba cuando sus amigos decían que era espeluznante la idea de tener a alguien que te seguía todo el tiempo, que pasaba la mayor parte de su día investigando qué hacías.

Encontró un nuevo vídeo en su canal, por lo que corrió hacia sus audífonos para escuchar muy bien la voz de su adorado Heichou.

Uno de los sueños de Eren era poder decir Heichou en una voz sexy mientras acorralaba a Levi. Claro que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie porque no quería tener más reputación como un pervertido.

El vídeo en 720p seguía cargando, pero para Eren era suficiente que llevara tres de diez minutos cargados. El resto seguiría cargando mientras veía, por lo que no tendría que enojarse cada vez que se pegaba para cargar. Odiaba tanto cuando los vídeos se detenían.

La típica sonrisa que Levi sacaba en él apareció automáticamente cuando el vídeo comenzó. Su interior sintió esa enérgica alegría junto a las ganas de ir a buscar a Levi y lanzarse encima de él. Había tantas cosas en su mente cuando de Levi se trataba. Algún día haría una lista sobre todo lo que debía hacer gracias a la ventaja de conocer la dirección de Levi.

—Eren, ¿te ocurre algo? —Mikasa preguntó preocupada antes de darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el castaño. —Ah, ya veo. No actúes tan raro, es preocupante.

Eren estaba muy ocupado manteniendo su boca cerrada para no babear como para responder a Mikasa. A pesar de que la pantalla la ocupaba en gran parte un juego y sólo en una esquina estaba Levi, él seguía sintiendo un montón de emociones. Tanto por el juego —sí, Eren realmente ponía atención a los juegos— como por Levi y su voz.

Una de las cosas que atraían a Eren era la voz profunda y "sensual" que Levi tenía. Esa misma voz que días atrás dijo su nombre, causando que esa misma noche en los sueños del castaño su nombre fuera dicho correctamente.

—Hey —Armin quitó un audífono para que Eren saliera de su ensimismamiento. —Olvidé decirte antes que Jean quiere que vayas hoy a su celebración.

—¿Yo o Mikasa? —Eren no quitó sus ojos de las pantalla. Podía seguir escribiendo el comentario mientras escuchaba al rubio. Una de las ventajas de pasar horas en un notebook era que aprendías el orden de las teclas en poco tiempo y así no tenías que estar buscando por cada una. —Jean sólo quiere que Mikasa vaya.

—Exacto. Si no vas tú, Mikasa no irá.

—No quiero ir. Jean es un desgraciado con su madre y me dan ganas de golpearlo.

—Su madre ha salido. Jean no se arriesgaría en invitar gente si su madre está cerca, conoces que sigue molestándose cuando su madre lo llama Jeanbo.

Eren siguió escribiendo mientras Armin continuaba dando argumentos para que saliera un rato. A Eren siempre le agradó que Armin encontrara respuesta para todo, pero en ese momento deseaba que no fuera así.

_Debes salir un rato, lo necesitas. No tienes que estar todo el día frente a una pantalla, hace mal para tus ojos. Debes socializar más, tus amigos en Steam no cuentan. Es hora de que intentes dejar ese amor que tienes por Levi y tu actividad de stalker incógnito._

—Está bien, entendí. Iré, ¿entendido? Voy a ir. Y Mikasa también irá —Eren miró hacia Mikasa, esperando por la aprobación que no se demoró en llegar.

* * *

Para la siguiente vez que recibiera alguna invitación por parte de Jean, sacaría lo mejor de su voluntad para decir que no. No tomaría en cuenta todos los argumentos de Armin ni nada. No todo estuvo tan mal, lo reconocía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en ocasiones quería saltar por la ventana y huir del lugar.

No saltó por la ventana, pero huyó del lugar. Despidiéndose de algunas personas antes, logró salir del lugar, en todo momento preocupado de no ser visto por Armin o Mikasa, quienes intentarían que se quedara o se irían con él, y Eren no quería que sus amigos dejaran de divertirse por culpa de él.

La buena suerte no iba a durar mucho, nunca duraba más allá de una o dos acciones exitosas.

De la boca de Eren salieron diferentes groserías mientras intentaba en vano abrir la puerta de su casa. Sus padres no estaban y él estaba sin llaves. Sabía que tarde o temprano la costumbre de dejar sus llaves en cualquier parte traería sus consecuencias.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, marcó el número de su madre y esperó a que ella contestara.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ha pasado algo? —su madre contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Me he quedado afuera… Estoy sin llaves —reconoció y esperó a que su madre lo regañara.

—Eren, siempre te he recordado que si vas a salir tienes que andar con tus llaves. Tú sabes que a veces debo llevarle algunas cosas a tu padre cuando está de turno en el hospital. Ay, Eren, debes crecer un poco más y ser más responsable. Yo tengo como para unos cuarenta minutos más, ve donde los Ackerman, te llamaré cuando regrese. Intentaré hacer todo rápido para estar allá. Cuídate, no andes por cualquier lugar a estas horas, ¿has oído?

—Sí, mamá.

—Espero que sea verdad. Hasta luego.

La llamada se acabó.

Tenía que esperar cuarenta minutos que en verdad eran como sesenta. Eren estaba acostumbrado a agregar minutos a los que ponía su madre, porque quisiera o no, ella siempre terminaba en conversaciones con otros doctores o enfermeras del hospital, hasta en ocasiones hablaba con los pacientes.

"Ve donde los Ackerman", podía ir y llamar a Mikasa para que hiciera compañía.

Anuló la idea porque, una vez más, no quería arruinar la diversión de Mikasa.

—Estúpidas llaves —intentó tirar del pomo una vez más con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Ni siquiera su mayor determinación a abrir la puerta iba a ayudar. Si sus padres llegaban y encontraban la puerta forzada o una ventana rota, tendría que decirle adiós a lo que más quería como por un mes. Y un mes sin sus juegos, sin sus amigos o sin Levi era imposible de sobrevivir.

La idea llegó a su mente junto con las dudas. Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en lo bueno y malo que esa idea traía.

No estaba seguro si Levi aceptaría estar un rato con él por la excusa de que se había quedado sin poder entrar a casa.

—Puede mandarme a la mierda como también puede aceptar —Eren susurró para sí mismo.

Minutos más tardes se encontraba frente a la puerta de Levi, parado ahí sin saber qué hacer. Sus impulsos decían que llamara, no perdía nada con intentarlo y no podía ser tan terrible. Mientras que el lado que solía ser más calmado le decía que mejor volviera a esperar frente a casa.

Dejaría de llamarse Eren "Impulso" Yeager si retrocedía.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y unos quince segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Levi.

—¿Qué? —Levi no parecía andar en su mejor humor.

—Eh, yo venía a… —sentía cierto peligro por su vida. Mejor retroceder. Después volvería a tener su nombre de Eren "Impulso" Yeager.

—¿A…? No tengo tiempo para tus adivinanzas, mocoso, así que apúrate —Levi era tan tierno en ocasiones.

—A preguntar si puedo verlo.

Eren deseó que un agujero se abriera bajos sus pies, llevándolo a lo profundo de la Tierra.

—¿¡Ah!?

—El tatuaje. Me refiero al tatuaje —se apresuró a decir. No sabía que Levi también tenía la función de doble sentido activado en él. Ni siquiera sabía que se podía sacar un doble sentido de unas simples palabras. Aun así se le causó gracia y no contuvo su corta risa.

Viendo la tenebrosa expresión de Levi, Eren decidió explicarse.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. O sea, sí, me gustaría ver tu tatuaje, pero no venía a eso. Lo que ocurrió fue que no supe qué decir porque no pareces estar de buen humor. Bueno, nunca pareces estar de buen humor pero así me encanta, digo, olvida que he dicho algo. Ay, maldita sea, estoy hablando sin pensar —Eren se revolvió el cabello, como si eso fuera a hacer que su cerebro funcionara normal. —Quiero decir que me quedé fuera de mi casa y no supe qué hacer…

—Y como no sabes qué hacer, vienes a molestarme a mí. No soy un payaso ni una niñera, así que, Eren, puedes ir a la policía a esperar a mamá.

A Eren no le importó el rechazo porque algo más importante cautivó su atención. Levi recordaba su nombre. Lo había reconocido y sabía su nombre.

—¡Recuerdas mi nombre! —los ojos de Eren se iluminaron y sintió que todo volvía a ser agradable.

—No grites —espetó el adorado Heichou de Eren. —No actúes como una maldita niña de doces años con muñeca nueva. Es molesto.

El rostro de Eren hubiera sido gracioso tanto para sus amigos como para su familia. Su bonita cara parecía la de un cachorro apenado.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Levi observó el rostro de Eren.

El chico no respondió con palabras, siguió con su cara de cachorro mirando a Levi, intentando causar algún cambio en el frío corazón de Levi. Las caras de cachorro podían todo. ¿Pero a Levi le gustaban los cachorros? Eren no recordaba que Levi alguna vez haya tenido una mascota.

—Tch. ¿Quieres hablar o unos malditos ratones han comido tu lengua?

Eren siguió mirando. No se iba a rendir tan pronto. ¡Esas caras siempre funcionaban! Pero ahora iban en contra de Levi, el cual a no recibir respuesta cerró la puerta, dejando a Eren atrás.

—Oh —Eren volvió a su rostro normal.

Apoyó su frente contra la puerta de Levi, mirando sus zapatos en su intento de superar la derrota. Nunca antes su mejor arma había fallado.

Siguió ahí, pensando en qué hacer. Todavía faltaba para que su madre volviera y no quería ir tan lejos de su casa, además una vez que la oscuridad se presentaba, muy pocos locales del interés de Eren quedaban abiertos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque se agarró de la ropa de Levi.

—Así que sigues aquí.

Eren recuperó la compostura pero no quitó su agarre, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Miró a Levi, el cual estaba con una preocupante mirada.

—No sabía qué hacer y me quedé pensando —el castaño se excusó y sonrió.

—Ah, así que si no sabes qué hacer, te quedas parados en mi puerta y afirmado a mí. Espeluznante.

Esta vez Eren soltó su agarre pero no se movió de la entrada.

—No es mi culpa que hayas salido justo ahora —se defendió con lo primero que encontró en su mente. —¿Adónde vas? —aprovechó el momento para preguntar.

—Voy a comprar. ¿Te importa moverte?

Eren se hizo a un lado.

—Levi, espera —Eren en su mente agradeció a cualquier presencia omnipotente por darle esa oportunidad para compensar su mala suerte anterior. —¿Puedo acompañarte? No soy un asesino, ni un violador, ni un acosador ni nada espeluznante. Ya has hablando conmigo antes, puedes ver que soy un chico normal.

—Oh, Eren, no eres para nada normal. Y no lo tomes como una ofensa.

—Lo admito. Quizá, a veces, en ocasiones, puedo ser un poco aterrador, pero ahora no pasará. ¿Así que puedo? Entiende que no tengo nada qué hacer hasta que mi madre llegue.

Levi lo consideró un momento antes de responder.

—Al primer intento de algo raro te dejaré atrás.

Eren asintió sonriente. Ahora iba a tener una caminata con su sensual y querido Levi. Sólo él y Levi. Nadie más.

Levi esperó a que Eren se colocara a su lado para caminar hacia el almacén.

El castaño no quitaba sus ojos de Levi, el cual miraba hacia el frente y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, ni siquiera prestando atención a quien iba a su lado.

—Entonces —si la suposición de Eren era correcta, Levi se dirigía al almacén de los Ral, así que tenía que hacer algo de conversación antes que los cinco minutos en el paraíso acabaran. —¿Te gusta el ambiente de este lugar?

—La gente es un poco molesta —Levi miró hacia Eren.

—Oh, sí, la gente puede ser… —se detuvo— Espera, te refieres a mí.

Levi miró con astucia a Eren.

—Tómalo como una pequeña broma.

Eren se forzó a reír. Nunca entendería el humor de Levi. No importaba cuanto quisiera a ese hombre, eso no ayudaba a que el castaño comprendiera el humor del otro.

Al ingresar al almacén, la joven Petra Ral los saludó y atendió con entusiasmo. Incluso Levi mantuvo una conversación con Petra mientras ella buscaba el pedido. Aquello hizo que Eren pensara un montón de ideas en su mente. ¿Y si Levi era heterosexual? ¿Si Levi y Petra tenían algo y él no sabía? ¿Y si a Levi le gustaba Petra? ¿O Levi era sólo más amable con las mujeres? Su rostro debió acusarlo, porque sintió dos pares de ojos mirando hacia él.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Petra lo examinó desde su lugar. —Pareces un poco asustado.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —Eren miró directamente a Petra.

La chica tuvo una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas se encendieron. Obviamente preguntas así solían incomodar a la gente.

—A lo mejor.

—¿Quién?

Y aun así no era suficiente para detener a Eren. Él tenía que asegurarse de que entre ella y Levi no existía nada romántico. No importaba si esa era la primera vez que se veían, uno nunca sabía cuando el amor a primera vista se daba.

—Eren, eso no es tu tema. Para de molestar a Petra.

Levi sabía el nombre de la chica. La alarma comenzó a sonar más fuerte en su interior. Si no conseguía una respuesta no podría calmarse.

—No es nadie que conozcas, estoy segura de eso —respondió ella.

Se apagó. Su alarma se detuvo y la tranquilidad volvió a él. Petra estaba descartada de su lista de rivales.

—Hasta pronto —Petra se despidió cuando entregó la bolsa a Levi.

Ambos salieron del almacén. Y, para sorpresa de Eren, Levi habló.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Levi miró con el ceño fruncido a Eren.

—Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de algo.

Levi no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta de Eren, pero dejó pasar el tema.

Llegando a casa, Eren aprovechó de fijarse si su madre había vuelto.

—Todavía no ha llegado mi madre.

—Oh, pobre niño abandonado —habló Levi con sarcasmo.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido. Debía sacar una idea para seguir al lado de Levi, por lo menos hasta que su madre llegara. Ahora tenía la oportunidad que nunca antes se presentó.

—¿Y si jugamos algún vídeo juego? —Eren ofreció.

—Eso suena como si estuvieras, en parte, invitándote a mi casa.

—¿Sí o no? Ya has visto que no soy una mala persona, no hay de qué temer.

Levi rodó sus ojos.

—Sólo un rato.

* * *

Era magnifica la habitación que Levi tenía dedicada especialmente a sus consolas. Eren paseó su mirada por los estantes con vídeo juegos ordenados por títulos. Había juegos clásicos de PlayStation hasta los más recientes.

—¡Qué magnífica colección! —Eren halagó.

—Ajá. ¿Has escogido alguno?

Eren estaba tan emocionado mirando cada título que no pensó en escoger uno. Volvió a mirar cada título detenidamente, viendo cuál era de su interés. Paseó su vista desde los títulos de Silent Hill a los de ObsCure, también consideraba no elegir ninguno y optar por algunos rpg indie de PC como Misao o Mad Father. Lo importante era que fueran dentro de la categoría Survival Horror, donde él pudiera sacar ventaja de los momentos que asustaban. No era para nada un idiota que dejaría pasar la situación tan fácilmente.

—Eren, no tengo toda la noche. Apúrate —Levi interrumpió.

—Listo —agarró Silent Hill 3 porque fue el primero que vio cuando volvió a prestar atención. Además de que el juego se iniciaba rápido porque el Otro Mundo era lo primero que veías. A Eren, realmente, el juego no lo asustaba tanto. Ya lo había jugado unas dos veces en diferentes dificultades para conseguir distintos finales, así que tenía claro en qué momentos venía una sorpresa. Sin embargo, Levi no sabía eso y no tenía por qué saberlo.

Levi se acercó para ver la elección de Eren.

—Ah, está instalando en mi computador. Tengo la PS2 guardada y, personalmente, la versión para PS3 no me gusta.

El mayor mantenía su computador en otra habitación, por lo que Eren siguió en silencio a Levi.

La única luz era el monitor, lo cual agradaba a Eren. Estar a oscuras con Levi no era una mala idea.

El juego inició.

—Sabes que el juego es de un solo jugador, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Tú puedes partir; no me gusta mucho el escenario del centro comercial —Eren respondió sentado en otra silla a su lado.

Ambos comentaban el juego, compartían sus ideas de qué harían si estuvieran en un lugar así. Para Eren todo estaba siendo genial, salvo que faltaban partes donde poder fingir susto. Quería agarrarse al brazo de Levi, acercarse a él, quedarse junto a Levi porque estaba "asustado". No le importaba actuar si eso quería decir que podría tocar a Levi, por lo menos lo que era permitido.

Levi dobló en una esquina y se encontró con tres enemigos de frente, donde uno consiguió atacar al personaje. Eren usó esa "sorpresa" para acercarse más.

—Dios, eso fue imprevisto —Eren ahora estaba hombro con hombro junto a Levi.

Una vez que llegara al primer Jefe, Eren pasaría a siguiente fase.

Antes de que Levi llegara al Jefe, Eren, ocasionalmente, agarraba a Levi de cualquier parte de su brazo, la primera que sintiera era la que agarraba. En sus "sustos" improvisados Eren descubrió que Levi tenía unos bíceps considerables.

El plan de Eren estaba yendo bien, demasiado bien como para seguir así por más tiempo. Antes de bajar la escalera que llevaba al Jefe, Levi pausó el juego para mirar a Eren.

—Para de tocarme —dijo.

—Son mis reacciones.

—¿Me estás jodiendo de que este juego te asusta? —Levi alzó una fina ceja. —No creo tu cuento de que te asuste.

—¿Por qué no? Soy humano, tengo derecho a asustarme.

—Sí, lo tienes. Pero no te creo del todo.

Eren se alejó, agregando distancia para su seguridad.

—En fin —Levi dejó el joystick sobre el teclado y luego lo desconectó del puerto USB. —Me aburrí.

—Veré si mi madre ha llegado —Eren sacó su celular y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el número de llamadas perdidas. En ningún momento sintió su celular, estaba tan entregado a acosar silenciosamente a Levi que el resto había pasado a segundo plano. —Estoy muerto.

Levi se acercó a mirar la pantalla del celular.

—Diez llamadas pérdidas —leyó en voz alta. —Deberías llamarla.

Eren cometió el error de volver atrás, llegando a su fondo de pantalla. Su celular fue arrancado de sus manos y, no sabiendo qué esperar, miró hacia Levi, quien estaba mirando el fondo fijamente.

—¿Qué mierda? Eren, esto es demasiado. ¿Yo en tu celular? Es estremecedor que otra persona te use de fondo.

—No tengo excusa —admitió Eren.

—Cámbiala. La próxima vez que me vea en tu estúpido fondo, me encargaré de revisar tu galería y borrar todo lo que me involucre.

Si Levi cumplía su palabra, Eren estaba condenado a quedar como un acosador y no volvería a tener a Levi cerca.

—Pero… —no podía cambiarla. ¿Qué iba a usar? Cambiar fondos era una tarea difícil.

—Cuando veas tu cara en el celular de otra persona, entenderás. Oh, y cabe recordar cómo has actuado antes y lo que has dicho.

El celular vibró en la mano de Levi, causando que el celular volviera a estar con su dueño.

Eren contestó cuando tuvo a su apreciado celular con él. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su madre.

Podía superar los regaños de su madre. En estos momentos podía superar todo porque seguía sintiéndose muy bien después de pasar tiempo con su querido Heichou.

Por cómo se sentía en el momento supo que Levi seguiría estando como fondo de pantalla, él seguiría buscando a Levi y haciendo una manera de acercarse a él, porque este era el comienzo para ir cumpliendo lo que siempre soñó. No iba a dejar que el enojo de su madre ni la molestia de Levi arruinarían su momento.

* * *

Dos cosas: 1. Cada vez amo más a Eren ~ 2. Ustedes me tienen muy inspirada para seguir la historia :')

Hasta la próxima.

**Rin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** Dulce disculpas

Miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro. Sabía que encontraría a Levi en aquel paradero de bus. No era que él tuviera controlado los horarios de Levi, todavía no llegaba a ese extremo. Sabía que ahí estaría porque en una ocasión anterior encontró a Levi esperando.

El bus seguía parado esperando por la luz verde y a Eren no le molestaba como en otras ocasiones, como cuando quería bajarse a quitar todo los semáforos y paradas para llegar luego a casa. Por él el bus podía quedarse detenido todo lo que quisiera.

Levi, sentado en al asiento siguiente, revisaba sus redes sociales en el celular. Odiaba tener que usarlas, pero eran útiles y solo mantenía contacto con la gente que soportaba a través de sus cuentas privadas. Ni hablar de cómo tenía que aguantar sus reacciones cuando veía sus cuentas públicas. Le gustaba leer los buenos comentarios, mandar a la mierda a los que odiaban sin argumentos válidos, pero más quería mandar bien lejos a esos —y esas— pervertidos que no tenían ningún escrúpulo en poner sus fantasías. A Levi muy poco le interesaba saber qué deseaba hacer la gente con su cuerpo. En ocasiones era repugnante para él tener que leer algunos comentarios tan vulgares y subidos de tono.

A su lado tenía un ejemplo de acosador, uno que soñaba con él, pero a Levi poco le preocupaba Eren. Sabía que Eren no era un pervertido en su totalidad, quizá la noche anterior Eren no dudó en pasar sus manos por el cuerpo, pero era algo mínimo comparado con otras cosas que leía. Y, encima de todo, sabía que Eren nunca iría en contra de lo que él quería. El chico a pesar de ser extraño con sus costumbres, seguía conociendo la palabra respeto, por eso no le molestaba tener que estar cerca de él otra vez.

—Mira —Levi habló hacia Eren, quien no dudó en mirar hacia el hombre.

Eren se acercó a mirar el vídeo en la pantalla del celular. Miró el tráiler unos minutos antes de confesar:

—No me gusta.

Levi lo miró como si Eren hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—Qué mocoso más extraño.

El aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír de lado. El silencio volvió a hacerse antes de que Eren recordara por qué quería ver a Levi. Ahora tenía otro motivo aparte de su amor.

—Te debo una disculpa —Eren rascó su cuello y luego miró a Levi, esperando por su respuesta.

—¿De qué?

—Creo, mejor dicho, mis amigos creen que el otro día me sobrepasé.

Eren no hablaba muy animado, recordando cuando llegó a clases a primera hora, emocionado con su experiencia del día anterior. Buscó con euforia a sus amigos para contar cada detalle sobre su tarde junto a uno de los hombres que Eren más soñaba: Levi. Iba a pasar horas y horas en el tema, pero en vez de obtener lo que él quería, sus amigos se dedicaron a apagar su emoción.

—Eren, —el primero en reaccionar fue Armin— eso ha sido bastante. No puedes andar tocando a personas como si estuvieras acariciando a un perro callejero. Por lo menos a mi me pondría incómodo. Si quieres acercarte a él, mejor habla, Eren. Habla. Y hablar no incluye fingir que eres una niñita asustada para pasear tus manos por donde quieras.

—Das a entender cómo si hubiera recorrido todo su cuerpo y luego lo dejé en un rincón abrazado a sus rodillas y traumatizado —Eren protestó cruzándose de brazos. No esperaba que sus amigos no apoyaran su acto de coraje. —¡Además él no se quejó! —agregó.

—Te dijo que pararas —Armin tenía buena memoria por lo que los detalles del relato de Eren no pasaron al olvido tan rápido. —Y no, Eren, nadie está diciendo que has tocado todo, porque si así fuera estarías en el hospital.

—¿Qué dices tú, Mikasa? —Eren esperó que por lo menos Mikasa apoyara su situación. Ella también llegaba a dar miedo cuando su lado acosador salía.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Armin.

—Mikasa me apoya —Armin sonaba entre sorprendido y satisfecho. Mikasa solía estar del lado de Eren casi siempre. —Somos dos contra uno.

El castaño no respondió.

—Discúlpate. Si tanto te importa llegar a él, entonces no lo arruines con impulsos —propuso el rubio.

Contó su historia a Levi sin darse cuenta. Para cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado de contar parte de su día al otro, notó que tenía cierta atención de Levi en él.

—Así que lo siento —concluyó Eren.

—¿Realmente lo sientes?

Sabía que tenía que arrepentirse de haber actuado de tal forma, pero no lo hacía. ¿Quién no aprovecharía el momento si estás cerca de la persona que te gusta y el momento te lo permite?

—No, sé que debe…

Fue cortado por Levi.

—No des explicaciones, no tienes que hacerlo. Si no lo sientes, entonces no te disculpe. Es jodidamente molesto cuando se disculpan sin que sea así. Tan sólo asegúrate de mantener esas manos lejos de mí.

—¡Lo intentaré!

* * *

Volver a estar en la casa de Levi era una experiencia que estaba llevando a Eren a dejar un tweet en su cuenta cada treinta segundos. No podía parar de pasar sus dedos sobre las teclas para expresar cómo se sentía.  
Mientras esperaba a que Levi volviera intentó leer una de las novelas, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo no pudiendo hacerlo. Ahora tenía al Levi real para él. Podía hacer las palabras una realidad si se lo proponía usando los medios correctos. Incluso le parecía divertido saber qué un montón de personas tendrían que seguir sólo usando su imaginación y leyendo para conseguir algo con Levi. ¡Él ahora lo tenía! No llegaba a ser amigo de Levi, pero saber que era aceptado por el mayor era un avance. Conocía más detalles sobre Levi que el público normal, lo cual también importaba. Así que terminó por escribir todas sus emociones en palabras que no se podían denominar verdaderas palabras ("skjfskdfj omg" no contaba) en Twitter.

Levi regresó con un plato lleno de fresas en una mano y con una botella que tenía un vaso sencillo puesto boca abajo en la punta para que no cayera.

A pesar de que habían asientos en la habitación, Eren estaba sentado en el piso, con su espalda apoyada a un sillón individual. Levi copió su ejemplo y se sentó en el limpio piso. Dejó el plato entre ellos y la botella a su lado, lejos de Eren.

En la televisión se leía la palabra "Pausa".

—Todo listo —Levi agarró el joystick y como primer player quitó la pausa.

Eren soltó su celular enseguida para tomar su respectivo joystick. Ni aunque fuera Levi quien lo hacía, él no podía aguantar esas ganas de mirar mal a la otra persona cuando quitaba la pausa sin ni siquiera esperar a que la otra persona estuviera lista. No miró mal a Levi, pero se desquitó haciendo sus mejores trucos de peleas en el juego.

La situación no era pareja, Levi llevaba ventaja sobre él, pero Eren no se quedaba atrás, no le costaba aprender los trucos que el otro usaba para vencerlo. Al final de la primera ronda, Levi ganó por una diferencia considerable, pero a la segunda le costaría más derrotar a Eren.

—No aprietes los botones tan fuertes, terminarás rompiéndolo si sigues así. Parece que en el cualquier momento traerás un martillo para apretar —comentó Levi.

—Maldito Infierno, no voy a perder tan pronto —respondió fuera del tema.

Levi ganó por tercera vez.

—Tres contra uno —confirmó. —Tu problema es que te adelantas mucho. No te fijas en el oponente, sólo oprimes botones porque crees que mientras más trucos hagas, mejor serás. No he usado ni la mitad que tú usas y llevo tres victorias.

Eren grabó esas palabras en su mente. A la siguiente ocasión lo intentaría el doble.

Siguió los movimientos de Levi con sus ojos. Desde que el otro llevó su mano hasta la primera fresa y se la llevó hasta la boca, mordiendo solo la mitad.

Eren se había prometido mantener la calma y una mente limpia esta vez. No quería entrar en pensamientos en cómo podría sacar esas fresa de los labios de Levi mientras sus dedos recorrían y agarraban el cabello oscuro. Él estaría sentado sobre Levi mientras ambos jugaban a sacarse las fresas de los labios. ¡No, no! Nada de pensar cosas hoy. Tenía que mantenerse en la línea de lo limpio. Él lo intentaba, se forzaba a no pasar diferentes situaciones en cómo la imagen de Levi comía fresas. Eren conocía que no había nada raro o sexy en comer, pero es que parecía que Levi intencionalmente lo hacía de esa forma. Sabía que invadía la mente de Eren mientras deslizaba una segunda fresa por sus labios, chupando antes de morder, todo con un toque especial que Levi usaba.

Estaba siendo puesto a prueba, podía sentir que era así. No tenía que fallar por más difícil que fuera. Miró hacia otro lado, enfocando su interés en su celular, el cual se hacía muy interesante de un momento a otro.

—Luces inquieto —había cierta burla en el tono de Levi.

—Estoy bien —respondió Eren.

Levi echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a su posición dejó escapar un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves molesto —notó Eren.

—He tenido un día de mierda. Hoy ha ido una mujer que es tan molesta como cuatro críos sucios jugando a tu alrededor cuando intentas trabajar. Y para agregar más porquería a mi día, tuve que encontrarme con mi ex.

—Oh, ella ya no está —el segundo punto tenía más la atención de Eren. —¿Tu ex?

—Sí. Nunca hagas oficial una relación cuando sólo llevas cuatro meses saliendo, es lo peor. Creen que por llevar cuatro meses saliendo y una semana en una relación oficial ya tienes que reportar todo lo que haces, con quién hablas o que debes estar cada cinco minutos siendo cariñoso.

—¿Cuánto duró?

—Un mes.

Se aguantó la risa lo mejor que pudo antes de dejarla salir. Para él era un chiste que Levi terminara una relación al mes. O a lo mejor no tenía nada divertido y la risa era su modo de celebrar que no tenía que combatir el problema de 'todavía quiero a mi ex' con Levi.

—Eren, ¿qué te gusta tanto de mí? —Levi preguntó sin previo aviso.

La pregunta quitó la risa de Eren. Fue demasiado pronto como para que no lo pillara con su guardia baja.

—Espera, no respondas —Levi se apresuró a decir antes de que Eren abriera su boca para dar respuesta. —Primero, ¿te gusto por lo que hago o te gusto como persona? —existía una diferencia que se debía tomar en cuenta entre ambas preguntas.

Puede gustarte —o puedes creer que alguien te gusta— por lo que hace. Eso a lo que se dedica puede hacerte sentir que quieres a esa persona, pero si la sacas de su zona, ya no sientes nada. Nulo interés. Y luego estaba que te gustara por el simple hecho de existir, por ser como él. Podías poner a esa persona en cualquier situación y seguiría siendo el centro de tu atención. Incluso si estaba lejos de tu vista, tu mente seguía haciendo la imagen para que siguieran observando a esa persona especial.

Eren no supo qué responder. Ahora que Levi preguntaba, se cuestionó que sentía realmente. Cuando comenzó a mostrar interés por Levi era porque el mayor era bueno en lo que a Eren gustaba, entonces comenzó a fijarse en cómo era Levi físicamente, encontrando que era atractivo. Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de lo anterior, comenzaron a molestar con bromas a las cuales Eren respondía actuando como si realmente quisiera a Levi. Entonces, al tiempo, se dio cuenta que Levi era su amor platónico. Lo quería pero no podía. Era su amor platónico porque era bueno en los gustos de Eren, porque era atractivo, porque tenía una personalidad peculiar. Y una vez que logró conocer al verdadero Levi, sus sentimientos ya eran fuertes, por lo que no notó hasta en ese momento que Levi ya no era su amor platónico. Seguía admirándolo, pero no era lo mismo que antes. Se encontraba a sí mismo gustando de Levi. Le gustaba la persona que estaba conociendo. Ya había dejado de ser un juego para llenar ese amor platónico. Comenzaba a ver a Levi más como una persona que su estrella —en ambos sentidos— favorita.

—Como persona… —su voz colgaba de un hilo entre la duda y la afirmación, ganando esta última por poco.

—Oh, ya veo, no te habías planteado antes qué tan serio llegaban tus sentimientos. Yo apuesto a que solo estás atrapado en los cinco minutos de amor y lujuria cuando conoces a quien creías imposible. Si te besara ahora mismo y dejara que tu manos corran libres por mi cuerpo, estarías unos días jurando que me amas pero en menos de un mes te darías cuenta que sólo sentías curiosidad. Sería otra persona más que conoces. Nadie especial como crees ahora.

—No es así —con voz firme y clara Eren dijo. Una manera de hacer que Eren se pusiera serio era dudar de lo que sentía. —Me refiero a que no se esfumaría si aceptaras tener algo conmigo. Te estoy conociendo desde hace poco, lo sé. Hay una diferencia entre quien eres por Internet y la vida real, pero también existe el interés espontáneo: no llevas ni un mes conociendo a alguien pero sabes que es esa persona la que tiene tu interés. No puedes explicarlo porque suena idiota. Pero es así, lo sabes. A lo mejor es lo que sentía por ti en el pasado y lo de ahora los causantes de esto, ¿y qué tiene de malo?

Levi bebió desde su vaso, el cual había llenado mientras Eren hablaba.

—Sigamos con el juego —Levi finalizó el tema implícitamente.

—Como sea.

Siguieron el juego, manteniendo uno que otro intercambio de palabras, intentando ocultar que ambos seguían pensando en el tema anterior, sobre todo Levi.  
Para él no era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que buscaba más que amistad. En situaciones pasadas se había encontrado con declaraciones y cartas de amor, las cuales rechazaba de la manera más educada posible si venía de una mujer —aunque en ocasiones perdía la delicadeza cuando la insistencia pasaba su límite de paciencia— y cuando se trataba de hombres, dejaba claro que no se encontraba interesado en ellos para relaciones amorosas. Había besado chicos antes, al igual que mujeres. Su cuerpo había sido tocado por manos masculinas y un par de veces había terminado desnudo en la cama. Y eso era. Sólo encuentros de un día que no pasaban a lo afectivo. No buscaba nada afectivo, no estaba interesado. La gente viene y va, sobre todo cuando eres conocido. No es fácil mantener una relación cuando hay personas que haría todo por tomar el lugar de esa persona o mandan mensajes, regalos cariñosos. Los celos son fáciles de producir y Levi no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para una relación así.

Aun así las palabras de Eren pasaban por su mente. Intentaba creer que quería probar que su apuesta era correcta y Eren se iría tan pronto sus deseos fueran cumplido.

Levi pausó el juego para poder cumplir la acción que tenía en mente. Quería poner a prueba a Eren.

—Quítala —el mayor puso una fresa entre sus labios y se acercó a Eren.

El castaño dejó su mirada en el eterio. Estaba siendo tentado con sus deseos. Podía acercarse y morder, sin llegar hasta sus labios. Sería una experiencia que Eren gozaría y no olvidaría porque, demonios, era Levi quien se lo pedía. Podía olvidarse un rato de su promesa de control, como también podría no hacerlo. No estaba rompiendo nada al aceptar.

En su interior todo pedía que lo hiciera. Únicamente unas partes de su conciencia se negaban.

Lamió su labio superior antes de caer en la tentación. No le daría el gusto a Levi de llegar hasta sus labios —Eren no negaba que la idea de besar a Levi sonaba en su mente—, mordió una pequeña parte y se separó.

Levi la quitó con su mano, miró lo intacta que estaba. Esperaba que Eren sacara provecho de la situación y que no lo hiciera sorprendía ligeramente.

—¿Contento? —Eren se levantó de su lugar.

—Pensé que tendría que llamar a la policía por ayuda —bromeó.

* * *

En la noche del miércoles Eren comía con sus padres y unas visitas en el living de su hogar, mientras miraban una película escogida entre todos en Netflix. Desde su encuentro del lunes con Levi que Eren no se sentía tan a gusto.

—Me duele el estomago de tanto reírme —Eren logró decir en su intento de parar de reír a causa de la película. Su humor era mucho mejor tanto porque la película era buena, la compañía era agradable y Levi no lo había rechazado después de admitir la verdad.

El timbre de su casa sonó. Eren no se movió pero su mamá lo hizo. Ella fue hasta la puerta y abrió para ver quién era. Desde la posición en que estaba, Eren no veía a la persona, pero cuando su mamá miró en su dirección, asumió que era alguien de su clase, porque Mikasa y Armin eran invitados al interior en segundos.

—Te buscan a ti —su madre miró entre divertida y desorientada a su hijo. —No sabía que el chico de la foto en tu pieza era parte de tus conocidos.

Eren se levantó de inmediato, entendiendo que sólo una persona podía ser. O al menos que los personajes de ficción hayan salido a la realidad y ahora lo buscaban.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta vio a Levi esperando con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Hola —saludó Eren, no ocultando lo grato que se sentía que Levi fuera a su casa. —Es nuevo tenerte por aquí.

—Estoy cansado, quiero ir a la cama luego, así que haré esto corto: ¿quieres ir conmigo al evento gamer del fin de semana?

Eren, entusiasmado, dio su respuesta.

* * *

Yo sé que Levi quiere 1313 ~ Ahaha. ¡Gracias por su hermoso apoyo en esta historia! Mucho yaoi para ustedes :)

**Rin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: **Exp Points

Decir que estaba ansioso y entusiasmado era poco. Eren en ese momento estaba experimentando lo que cualquier persona sentiría en la primera cita con la persona que gustas, solo que en este caso no era una cita ni nada oficial; estaban saliendo como amigos. Como cuando iba con Armin a ferias de libros o con Mikasa a sus talleres de artes marciales.

Eren sabía que no debía hacerse tanta expectativas de su salida con Levi, porque si el gamer terminaba aburriéndose de pasar tiempo con el menor, eso rompería claramente el corazón de Eren, bajaría su autoestima y lo dejaría en una zona entre la tristeza y la indiferencia. Sin embargo, Eren enterró esos pensamientos bien profundos en la tierra, en su mente abrió un mapa de Minecraft y cavó profundo en la tierra para dejar ir todo lo negativo y paranoico que venía a su mente. Hoy debía ser un grandioso día, incluso desde las siete y media de la mañana podía sentir lo maravilloso del día.

Su junta no era hasta las nueve, pero con suerte había dormido la noche anterior. Quería que las horas pasaran rápido y sabía que la mejor manera de pasar rápido el tiempo era durmiendo, lo cual no podía hacer. Él conocía que estaba tomando la situación con seriedad y felicidad, por lo que debía calmarse para poder actuar normal al día siguiente. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Nunca había pensado que realmente saldría con Levi. Se limitaba a las citas ficticias que tenía con Levi en las novelas que leía, donde iban al parque o al cine, pasaban tardes jugando pero él no sabía cómo jugar, por lo que Levi se acercaba hasta él —las novelas usaban 'ella', pero a Eren no le costaba cambiar a un él— para enseñarle paso a paso cómo funcionaba el juego. A Eren esas partes lo molestaban porque sabía que nadie era un completo ignorante de los videojuegos. En otro momento de la novela y su cita ficticia, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, todo era rosado, felicidad, sonrisas y besos.

Nada de eso pasaría en la realidad.

Levi no se acercaría a dar un beso ni sonreiría a cada momento solo por la presencia de Eren.

—¿Qué hora es? —Eren se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando al reloj colgado en su pared.

El reloj marcaba las 8:40 AM. De alguna manera se las arregló para estar listo antes. Eren se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse cuando se trataba de salir, no era un despreocupado de su apariencia. Y ahora que su compañía era Levi, su ducha fue más exigente, la ropa era la mejor que tenía —la que él sentía que venía mejor para él—, incluso usó la colonia de su padre para tener un olor agradable que se notara más.

Siguió paseándose por su habitación, pensando en si quedaba algún detalle sin atender. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo colgado a la pared para revisar que todo estuviera bien en él. Al notar lo que hacía, Eren rió. Sabía que si alguien lo veía en ese momento, las bromas no pararían hasta que cumpliera veinte.

Volvió a revisar la hora para notar que solo tres minutos habían pasado. El tiempo era tan lento cuando deseabas que fuera rápido y era tan rápido cuando querías que fuera lento.

Sobre su cama el celular vibró y, a los segundos, su sonido de llamada sonó. Eren contestó sin fijarse en quién llamaba.

—¿Hola? —Eren habló primero.

—Así que hoy Eren Yeager tendrá su cita. ¿Has comprado las flores?

—Jódete, Jean.

—Armin se quedó dormido con su celular en mano. Los otros y yo caímos en la tentación de saber quién le enviaba tantos mensajes.

Cuando volviera a ver a Armin, él mismo pondría un patrón de bloqueo para que nadie pudiera acceder a sus aplicaciones. No iba a dejar que Jean con sus amigos leyeran los mensajes que Eren, cautivado por la alegría del momento, envió sin parar a Armin, queriendo que él supiera sobre la agradable sorpresa.

—Sí, tendré una cita. Una que tú nunca vas a conseguir ni aunque pagaras por una. ¡He conseguido que la persona que me gusta me invite a salir! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando a que Mikasa acepte salir contigo? Oh, ahora que recuerdo, ayer quedé con ella para que me acompañara a comprar unos materiales. Tú deberías comprar las flores y contratar los servicios de una bruja para que Mikasa se fije en ti —Eren dio justo en la herida. Sintiendo el sabor de la victoria, cortó la llamada antes de que Jean respondiera.

La conversación no tomó más de dos minutos, causando que Eren deseara que el tiempo pasara más rápido. ¿Tanto costaba que las nueve de la mañana llegaran? Sólo quería que su día comenzara.

Guardó en su bolsillo trasero el celular. Salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta porque sus padres seguían durmiendo; hoy, extrañamente, su padre estaba en casa.

Las escaleras también fueron bajadas con sigilo. Eren estaba acostumbrado a correr por las escaleras, pero esta vez fue más lento para no despertar a nadie ni tener que escuchar los mismos reclamos de su madre. Ya se había caído varias veces por andar apurado en las escaleras, una caída más no haría diferencia.

Hojeaba distraídamente una revista sobre decoración de hogares cuando llamaron a su puerta. Eren mandó lejos la revista para ir hacia su puerta. Estaba seguro que era Levi, debía ser él, porque si eran los religiosos que pasaban todos los sábados en la mañana, Eren no sería tan amable con ellos. Jugar con las ilusiones de la gente es muy feo, incluso ante los ojos de Dios.

Por suerte no era ningún religioso queriendo hablar de Dios, sino era Levi, al cual le haría ver el Paraíso por unos minutos en algún futuro que se acercaba. Guardó ese pensamiento para él porque no iba a partir una conversación con tales insinuaciones.

—He estado esperando. El tiempo se me hizo eterno —se apresuró a iniciar conversación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Y parece que te has podrido en la espera —Levi se acercó unos centímetros a Eren, para oler bien al chico. —Sí, definitivamente algo ha muerto en ti. Prefería más tu otro olor.

—Espera —un poco avergonzado pidió.

Eren volvió a aparecer frente a Levi minutos después, otra vez limpio y con su olor de siempre. Su olor era suave, lo suficiente para que la gente notara que se preocupaba de su aseo personal, pero no exageraba al punto de marear a la gente, lo que pasaba cuando las personas usaban colonias o perfumes en exceso, creyendo que su olor era tan agradable como para dejar marcado los lugares cuando pasaban.

—¿Ahora sí? ¿O la niña debe retocarse el rímel? —Levi, con su mirada neutra, preguntó.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue a Eren sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello, dando a entender de que no volvería a pasar.

* * *

El vagón del tren no iba tan lleno como en días de semanas, siendo un alivio para ambos. Eren no quería ir apretado contra la gente y Levi no quería que Eren, usando la excusa del poco espacio, se echara encima de él.

—La última vez que fui a un evento, había tanta gente que conocí más sobre la diversidad humana que del tema principal del evento —iba hablando Eren. —Así que espero que esta vez no sea así.

—Eren, es un evento, la gente molesta estará por todas partes. Detesto tener que asistir a ellos —confesó Levi.

El castaño escrutó con la mirada a Levi.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos yendo a uno?

Levi se encogió de hombros en respuesta. No necesitaba usar palabras para alimentar más el corazón de Eren. Era verdad que Levi detestaba los eventos públicos, con ruidos molestos y gente que daban ganas de patear en el suelo por su nivel de estupidez. De hecho, no pensaba en asistir al actual, porque estaba advertido de que se encontraría con seguidores y las ganas de socializar con una sonrisa no estaban. Pero Eren apareció. Ese molesto chico al cual Levi aceptaba incluso con sus momentos de acosador porque para él la presencia de Eren, a diferencia de muchas otras, no era desagradable. Incluso cuando Eren tuvo el valor de tocarlo sin permiso e ir hasta su casa porque no tenía más que hacer, a Levi no le causó mayor fastidio. Al principio sentía las ganas de tapar la boca del chico con una cinta adhesiva y tirarlo a la calle, pero una vez que se acostumbraba a los bonitos y grandes ojos del otro, al timbre de su juvenil voz junto a la personalidad que tenía integrada "acosar a Levi porque te gusta", Eren era agradable, interesante y divertido.

—Sigo preguntándome qué ves en mí —Levi cambió el tema a uno que tenía su interés en mayor cantidad. —No soy ningún tipo de príncipe azul ni porquerías parecidas.

—Porque no eres ningún príncipe azul. Eres grosero, brusco, tienes poco tacto para tratar a la gente —una pausa— No eres muy… —Eren, con su mano en el aire, dio a entender la altura que el otro tenía, obteniendo que Levi levantara su dedo medio hacia él. —De eso hablo, no eres como otras personas. Eres conocido, pero no te crees superior ni andas alardeando del tema. Me gustaría decir que me gustas porque simplemente eres tú, pero es tan cliché y aburrida que no lo diré.

—No es mala respuesta.

Eren miró hacia las otras personas en el vagón. Unos estaban sentados luchando contra el sueño, otros parados con caras de aburridos o moviendo sus labios para seguir la letra de la canción que escuchaban. Y, cerca de la puerta que estaba dentro del campo de visión de Eren, había un grupo de chicas. Eren encontró la mirada de una, pero apartó sus ojos luego. No le gustaba tener contacto visual prolongado con desconocidos, si no era con Levi, no servía. Escuchó risas y volvió a mirar, encontrado que ahora todas miraban hacia él. La chica anterior miraba con una sonrisa hacia el castaño.

—Te ha estado mirando desde que subiste —Levi informó.

—¿En serio? No lo había notado.

—Claro, si estoy yo aquí —dijo sin seriedad el mayor.

—Exactamente. ¿Por qué coquetearía con una chica si estás aquí? Prefiero coquetear contigo, pero me golpearías al primer guiño.

Levi hizo oídos sordos a la respuesta de Eren y se levantó porque llegaron a la estación correcta. Para sorpresa de Eren, las chicas salieron detrás de él. En ese momento se sintió identificado en cómo Levi debía sentirse cuando se encontró con él por primera vez.

En las escaleras una mano tocó su hombro con delicadeza.

—Disculpa, ¿tú vas al evento, no? —Era la misma chica— Mi amiga lo ha reconocido, es fan de él —ella señaló a Levi, que estaba al lado de Eren, con su cara de pocos amigos.

Eren frunció el ceño por las palabras. Había olvidado que más de una persona reconocería a Levi. Hoy iba a dejar bien claro que sólo una persona en todo el país podía estar junto a él, soñar sobre él. No dejaría que nadie acosara a su Heichou.

—Sí. Adiós —Eren dio media sonrisa fingida y agarró a Levi del brazo para seguir subiendo.

Salieron de la estación y caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar al recinto del evento. A distancia se notaba la aglomeración de gente. Prefería ir hasta un parque solitario con Levi que tener que estar entre tanta gente.

—No pongas esa cara de espanto —Levi sacó desde su chaqueta dos pases— Las ventajas de ser conocido. No me gusta usar estos cuando me los dan, prefiero hacer la espera normal, pero parece que a ti ya te entró el pánico.

Eren siguió a Levi hasta la parte trasera del recinto, donde se encontraban unas cuantas personas. Levi entregó un pase a Eren y cuando se acercaron a la puerta trasera cuidada por dos guardias, uno de ellos dijo:

—Levi, tanto tiempo sin encontrarnos.

—Creí que habías cambiado de empleo, Gunther.

El hombre negó y pidió los pases, entonces ambos entraron al interior, donde la diferencia con el exterior no era mucha.

* * *

Llevaban casi una hora y media recorriendo el lugar, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para probar demos. No estaba siendo del todo aburrido, pero Levi ya estaba deseando volver. No estaba seguro si sus repentinas ganas de volver eran porque habían pasado lo mejor o porque la chica que detuvo a Eren en la estación estaba coqueteando con él.

—Me gusta como algunas mechas caen sobre tu frente —ella paseó sus dedos por esas mechas. —Hacen que uno se fije en ti.

Levi, impaciente, esperaba a que Eren se detuviera de sonreír y responder. No encontraba que las palabras de la chica fueran tan relevantes. Todos sabían que Eren con su cabello desordenado era atractivo. Había notado que los ojos de Eren eran lo primero que observabas cuando el menor estaba cerca, conocía que para los videojuegos Eren tenía buen gusto. Y, aunque no lo asumiría en voz alta, también notaba que Eren tenía buen cuerpo.

—Dime, Eren, —intercambiaron nombres antes— ¿tienes cuenta en Facebook?

—No, no tiene —respondió Levi.

—Sí tengo —corrigió Eren.

—No la usas mucho.

Eren usaba su cuenta al máximo. Estados nuevos cada vez que podía, su cuenta conectada a la de Twitter, subía fotos constantemente, etc.

—¿Y número de WhatsApp? —intentó otra vez la chica.

—Los números no se dan a desconocidos, ¿sabes? —Levi otra vez.

—Estoy hablando con él, no contigo, amargado —espetó la chica.

—Y yo estoy con él.

El menor miró hacia Levi de inmediato. Su mente procesó el "y yo estoy con él" como un "y yo soy su novio", no como "yo estoy con él, aquí, ahora, soy su acompañante". Levi pareció leer lo que Eren estaba pensando porque agregó:

—Él ha venido conmigo. Y estoy aburrido de esta conversación, por lo que puedes ir a coquetear a otra parte. Además, no sirve mucho que intentes algo con él.

Levi tiró de Eren para llevarlo a otro lugar.

Por parte de Eren, él no podía estar viviendo mejor experiencia. No sabía que Levi era del tipo celoso que no tenía problemas con mostrar que lo era.  
En su interior Eren llevaba una fiesta porque su adorado Heichou, ese hombre que veía inalcanzable hace meses, ahuyentó a quien estaba interesada en conocerlo. Levi no estaba de acuerdo con que Eren mostrara interés por otra persona, así que Eren subió sus esperanzas de lograr ganar el corazón de Levi.

—Probemos el juego de baile para Wii —ofreció Eren.

—No.

—Pero si vienes conmigo —Eren pasó su brazo por los hombros de Levi. —Deberías aceptar lo que el invitado quiere.

Levi se separó, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No jodas con lo que he dicho. La tipa no me gustaba, ¿entendido?

—A mi no me han gustado ninguna de las personas que se te han acercado, y aun así no he hecho nada.

Un bufido salió de Levi.

—No usaste palabras, pero tu mirada decía mucho.

—Levi, estoy intentando gustarte, que otra persona se interponga en mi camino no me conviene.

—Vayámonos de aquí, Eren.

El menor asintió. Caminaron hasta la salida sin decir palabras, y lo que más quería Eren era hablar. Quería una respuesta de Levi con respecto a su confesión. Asumió libremente lo que se proponía, así que la indiferencia no iba a ser aceptada.

—¿Qué te parece que este intentando gustarte? —afuera del recinto Eren optó por hablar.

—Deja el tema, Eren. No responderé.

Lo dejaría por todo el camino de regreso.

A diferencia del de ida, el de regreso pareció más corto. Eren no estaba contento con que su viaje de regreso fue corto, no quería separarse de Levi todavía. Este era su día para ganar EXP con Levi. Debía juntar tantos EXP (puntos de experiencia) como fuera posible, así iría subiendo de nivel hasta llegar al que le uniría con Levi.

—¿Nos separaremos al llegar? —Eren preguntó.

—Pensaba que podríamos quedarnos un rato más.

Las comisuras de Eren se levantaron. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

—¿Dónde?

—Me da igual.

Por su mente pasaron lugares de interés, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con el hogar. Comprobó la hora en su celular y esperó que sus padres ya estuvieran levantados, así tendría el segundo piso para él.

—Vamos a mi casa —ofreció— mi madre cocina excelente y tengo videojuegos de interés, aunque jugar se está haciendo monótono, por lo que podemos ver estupideces en Internet o darle un uso más útil.

—No sé si es confiable estar en tu casa.

—Oh, por favor, Levi, hemos estado a solas y no he hecho nada. Me refiero a hacer algún movimiento inadecuado, no cuando mis manos… y los sustos.

Eren prefirió callarse antes de que Levi recordara todo lo ocurrido ese día.

* * *

Cuando Levi ingresó al interior del hogar de Eren, lo primero que ocurrió fue la mirada divertida de Carla que fue desde Eren a Levi. Por supuesto que ella reconocía a Levi, en la pieza de su hijo encontraba su rostro.

—Un gusto, soy Carla, la madre de Eren. Él es mi esposo, Grisha —Carla miró hacia su esposo que se unía a la presentación también divertido.

—Soy Levi.

—Oh, no sabía tu nombre. Eren tiene fotos tuyas pero nunca me enteré de cómo te llamabas.

Eren miró enojado a su madre, quien rió y acarició la mejilla de su hijo, dando un pellizco. Levi, en cambio, miró con su rostro de "¿qué mierda?" a Eren. Con que estuviera de fondo de pantalla ya era suficientemente incomodo, pero estar en la pieza de alguien lo era aun más.

—No quito más tiempo, Eren ya se ve molesto. Mi pequeño siempre ha tenido un genio especial.

Eren pasó por el lado de su madre para subir orgullosamente las escaleras. No iba a dejar que la nueva revelación arruinara su cita —para él terminó siendo una cita—. Levi lo siguió, no sabiendo qué esperar cuando entrara en la habitación.

Al entrar se reconoció en fotos pegadas en la pared. No hizo caso de las protesta de Eren ni nada, tenía que sacar su rostro antes de que lanzara a Eren por la ventana.

—¡No! Con más cuidado, Levi, no, no —Eren se quejó

Frente a sus ojos veía como Levi sin ningún cuidado arrancaba las fotos de la pared. No eran muchas porque a su madre no le gustaba que pegara cosas en la paredes pintadas, pero el número de fotos superaba al siete.

—Eren, esto es demasiado. Está bien que te guste, lo comprendo, pero no es para que este en cada puto lugar que tú estés.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que te conocería? Esas fotos llevan meses ahí. Y ahora están rotas por tu culpa.

Levi se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Eren.

—Estoy aquí, Eren. No necesitas parecer un acosador de mierda que sólo le falta tener colgado mi certificado de nacimiento.

—Nunca pensé en sacar tu certificado de nacimiento —aclaró.

—Es solo un ejemplo. Me refiero a que me conoces, te acepto en mi vida, así que puedes dejar de soñar con lo que encuentres mío en Internet.

Eren no respondió. Levi no comprendía lo que él sentía. Nunca nadie podía entender cómo se sentía Eren cada día, como su corazón se aceleraba cuando Levi aparecía en su día, en cuánto se animaba al ver las fotos en su pared. Él no estaba dañando a nadie, así que no veía lo malo en lo que hacía. Unas cuantas fotos, unos sueños y fantasías no mataban a nadie ni dañaban a Levi.

—No —fue su respuesta final.

—¿Te gustaría que yo tuviera tu rostro en todos lados?

—Sí.

Levi rodó los ojos. A veces era difícil tratar con Eren.

—¿Algún día dejarás de acosarme?

—No te acoso —Eren se sentó en la orilla de su cama. —Yo sólo te quería.

—¿Querías? ¿Querer en tiempo pasado? —Levi se colocó frente a él.

Eren no respondió y apartó la vista. Entraba en un estado de no-sociabilidad cuando la gente se metía con sus sentimientos. Cuando se trataba de Levi había que ir con cuidado, ni siquiera iba a dejar que el propio Levi criticara lo que hacía.

—¿Ya no me quieres? —siguió molestando Levi, con diversión en sus ojos pero seriedad en la voz.

Eren siguió sin responder, por lo que Levi siguió insistiendo. Él también podía ser una molestia si se lo proponía. Llegó a cumplir con su meta dos minutos después, cuando la paciencia de Eren colapsó.

—Sí, sí, te quiero. ¿Feliz? ¿Seguirás burlándote de mí? —Eren no encontraba el chiste en lo que hacía Levi.

Se sentía en parte herido porque Levi conocía bien que él estaba teniendo el sueño que todos quieren: tienes amor por alguien que no sabe que existes, luego esa persona sabe de tu existencia y tú ves que tus sentimientos son serios y reales, por lo que quieres intentarlo. Entonces que él siguiera enfadándose cuando descubría como Eren era antes de conocerlo, hería un poco al menor. Nunca pensó que realmente llegaría a conocerlo por lo que tenía que dejar que su amor fluyera a través de esas acciones.

—Así es mejor —admitió Levi.

—¿Mejor? Cuando yo quedo como el acosador y tú la víctima.

—Eres mi acosador —dijo— Eren, si te dejara besarme a cambio de que no vuelva a ver mi cara en tu pieza, ¿lo harías?

—No te besaría si no quieres que realmente lo haga. No necesito tu caridad, sigo teniendo mi imaginación.

—Yo perdí mi imaginación a los trece años, así que tengo que realizar lo que quiero, no imaginarlo.

Sorpresa. Eren fue sorprendido en su totalidad al darse cuenta que su rostro estaba siendo afirmado por las manos de Levi y sus labios se tocaban. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, a pesar de que hubiera cerrado los ojos para disfrutar más el momento.

La sorpresa fue aminorándose, dando paso a que los ojos de Eren se cerraran de a poco. Sus labios se sintieron cálidos contra los de Levi que eran suaves y húmedos.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Levi, atrayendo su cuerpo más hacia él. Levi no opuso resistencia ante lo hecho por Eren, así que Eren continuo abrazando a Levi lo más cerca que podía en el momento.  
Se sentía de maravilla estar siendo besado. Su corazón bombeó más rápido y el resto de su cuerpo no se tardó en responder. Su estomago estaba liviano y lleno de lo que la gente llamaba 'mariposas'.

Era el primer beso que tenía con Levi. El primer beso que embriagó de fuertes emociones su cuerpo, el cual liberó la corriente que recorrió todo su cuerpo para hacer saber que cada parte de él estaba disfrutando del momento.

La corriente siguió en su cuerpo una vez que Levi terminó su beso. Eren tenía la respiración agitada, estaba seguro que mientras era besado se olvidó cómo funcionaba respirar.

—Yo no he dicho que no quiera besarte —declaró— En estos días has logrado más en mi que cualquier otra persona en meses, Eren. Era cosa de tiempo que terminara cediendo en la curiosidad.

Podía perder todo lo ganado en segundos, pero quien no arriesga no puede aspirar a más.

Tiró a Levi contra su cuerpo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con Levi sobre él.

—¿Qué demo…? —alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios fueran callados con un corto beso.

—Si tú me has besado, no hay nada malo en que yo te bese.

Con sus fuerzas logró rodar en la cama, dejando a Levi abajo.

—Sólo actúas como un inocente, ¿no, Eren? —diversión y una ligera sensualidad en su voz.

—Y tú sólo actúas como que no quieres —susurró Eren en el oído de Levi y procedió a morder sin mucha fuerza el lóbulo.

Levi pasó una mano por debajo de la ropa de Eren, acariciando la piel de la espalda.

—Culpable —dijo Levi.

Eren besó una vez más a Levi, con su rostro inclinado hacia la derecha. Fue directo a su labio inferior, tomándolo entre los suyos. Pasó a besar sus comisuras y bajó por su mentón, llegando al cuello, donde alcanzó a besar poco porque fue detenido por Levi.

—No te precipites, Eren.

—Te dije, Levi, no soy inocente.

* * *

Todos sabíamos que Levi quería ~ 1313 xD  
**  
Rin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: **Te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

Con suerte lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos. Desde su lugar en la cama podía ver a través de la ventana, la oscuridad era total en el exterior, iluminada por el alumbrado público que dentro de horas se apagaría. Su mirada se posó en la hora de su celular: 3:20 AM. Las tres y veinte minutos de la mañana del domingo 30 de marzo. Eren esperaba que en cualquier momento su madre entrara con un pastel y una lista de trabajos a los que postular, pero ella estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su habitación.

_"Estoy que me duermooo. Consuerte lgor escribir…"_ escribió con una mano en la pantalla de su celular.

Después de su intercambio de besos, abrazos y cariños con Levi varias horas atrás, Eren consiguió sacar el número del otro. Si Levi había entregado sus labios, entregar el número de celular no sería gran trabajo.

—No quiero llamadas a las cinco de la mañana porque tuviste una pesadilla, o mensajes mal escritos de "te adoro, Levi" cada minuto. Si vas a tener mi número, dale un buen uso. Si quieres llamar, que sea para un buen motivo, no porque te aburriste y quieres contarme hasta cuando viste un gato cruzar la calle.

—¿Tan mal piensas de mi? —preguntó Eren, fingiendo que estaba herido— No llamaría a las cinco de la mañana porque mi sueño es importante. A lo mejor mandaría varios mensajes, pero ninguno sería romántico. ¡Levi! No es justo. Si quiero oír tu preciosa voz —se acercó coqueto a Levi— soy libre de llamar.

_"Leeeeevi, no te duermas"_, volvió a mandar un mensaje.

El mensaje anterior llegó a las 3:21 AM y la última conexión de Levi era a las 3:23 AM. Eren no sabía cómo lograba seguir despierto cuando a esta hora ya vivía un séptimo sueño. "Supongo que el amor lo puede todo", pensó y hundió su rostro en la almohada. A esas horas de la madrugada se ponía un poco más valiente, sin vergüenza, sincero y cariñoso. Quería dormir, realmente deseaba desconectar la Wi-Fi y cerrar sus ojos para soñar. Sin embargo, la última vez que intentó despedirse —1:30 AM—, Levi no lo dejó ir. Así que ahora Levi no tenía derecho a dormirse con su celular en mano.

_"Estaba preparando té. ¿Sigues despierto o el bebé se durmió?"_

El bebé estaba durmiéndose cuando la vibración en su mano lo despertó, asustado. Odiaba ser despertado cuando estaba consiguiendo relajarse para dormir.

_"Estaba intentando dormir… Levi, por que me haces esto si tu puedes pasar días sin dormir no es mi culpa yo quiero dormir"_

_"Usa las comas. Espero que las conozcas, Eren, ayudan a que la gente no sangre de los ojos cuando leen"_

Eren maldijo a las comas y toda la ortografía en general. Iban a ser cerca de las cuatro, ¿a quién le importaba si había una coma más o una menos?

_"Fue un crimen"_, Eren escribió sin pensar.

_"¿?"_

Rió. Sabía que Levi entendería a qué se refería.

_"Me besaste ;) era menor de edad y tú tienes… ¿cuánto? ¿50? ¿1000? Ya sé… Eres un vampiro"_

_"Ajá."_

_"A la madre de mikasa le gustan esas películas de los vampiros que brillan, así que tengo entendido que la tipa sin expresión rompió la cama con el vampiro, o estuvieron cerca, ni idea ;) ;)"_

Se aguantó la risa. No sabía si estaba riéndose porque encontraba chistoso lo que había escrito, o porque estaba nervioso de lo que Levi pudiera pensar, o simplemente tenía vergüenza. Lo pensó un momento y estaba seguro que no era lo último.

_"… No tengo ni puta idea"_

_"Menos yoo. Levi, eres un vampiro?"_

_"No"_

_"Cuánto tienes?"_

_"Lo suficiente para cometer un crimen por tener algo contigo"_

_"Eres un vampiroooo"_

Debía dormir. Necesitaba dormir antes de que no pudiera aguantar más su risa, el tema de Levi siendo un vampiro era divertido. A tales horas nadie podía actuar correctamente, todo causaba gracia. Eren supo bien claro que si salía de fiesta hasta la madrugada, no necesitaba beber para animar la noche.

_"28"_

_"28 vampiros?"_

_"Para con tus teorías de vampiros"_

No aguantó más y dejó salir su risa. Le estaba costando respirar por la risa, ya no sabía de qué se estaba riendo. Sólo reía. Siguió riendo sin que le importara el dolor en su estomago o que despertaría a sus padres porque de silencioso no había nada.  
Calmado después unos minutos, Eren ordenó las sabanas que estaban tapando el suelo en vez de a él. Volvió a golpear su almohada para que quedara más rellena y la volteó hacia el lado frío.

Desbloqueó su celular. Ya no tenía a Levi como fondo de desbloqueo, sino que una imagen de Claire Redfield, porque si ella fuera real, se cuestionaría aun más su orientación sexual. Ella era tan _badass_ e inteligente que estaba en el top diez de personajes de Eren. Y diez no era el número de mensajes que tenía.

_"¿Te has quedado sin tema ahora que no hay vampiros?"_ 3:39  
_"Eren… Sin dormirse"_ 3:40  
_"Oh, el bebé ya debe estar dormido. ¿Ha ido mamá a arroparlo y prender el espantacuco?"_ 3:40  
_"Por lo menos podrías haberte despedido. Es mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola" _3:41  
_ "Al menos que sean tan molestos que merezcan un buen golpe en la boca para callarlos" _3:41  
_ "Pero no estamos hablando. Así que cámbialo a escribir y manos" _3:41  
_ "¿Te das cuenta que son las 3 y algo? Me has mantenido despierto desde las 22:00. Me pregunto cómo llegué a esto…" _3:42  
_ "Estuve leyendo la conversación, has puesto que "eras" menor. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?" _3:42  
_ "Eren, despierta. Si la vibración o sonido de esto no te despierta, iré a poner un concierto de black metal a todo volumen" _3:43  
_ "Jódete" _3:43  
_ "Eres pésimo para las conversaciones nocturnas" _3:43  
_ "ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO" _3:44  
_ "Sale que estás en línea." _3:44

Eren sonrió ante su pantalla. Una de las mejores noches de su vida, sin dudas. Levi estaba insistiendo en que siguiera despierto y, aunque Levi no lo dijera, eso dejaba en claro que le importaba la compañía del castaño.

_"No llores más. Ha llegado tu mejor acosador :)"_ escribió después de leer un par de veces más los mensajes.

_"¿Qué te demoró tanto? No me digas que estabas con tus manos abajo"_

_"Pervertidoooo ~ No te imagines xxx conmigo"_

_"Nadie se imagina cosas contigo, ok. Eres un adolescente, se quedan solos con conexión a Internet y no aguantan más de una hora sin ver todas esas páginas"_

_"18, ya no soy del todo un adolescente. Y no estaba haciendo lo que crees. Estaba riéndome"_

_"Feliz cumpleaños"_

Giró hacia el otro lado de la cama con su celular bien firme en la mano. Su sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro, a pesar de que se sentía cansado por la hora. Levi era la primera persona en desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

_"Aw :-) ¿Cuál es mi regalo?"_

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

Eren pensó en muchas posibilidades. No encontraba una respuesta concreta a la pregunta. Movió sus ojos desde los libros de estudios a la mochila tirada en un rincón, pasó a mirar su closet y los juegos amontonados al lado de su notebook en un escritorio. No quería nada material. No necesitaba nada.

_"No sé. ¿Un baile sexy?"_

_"En YouTube encontrarás, suerte"_

_"No me interesan… Tú, tú baila sexy para Eren"_

_"No"_

_":'( entonces no sé que quiero. Estoy contento con que me hayas deseado un feliz cumpleaños"_

Se sintió como una mujer enamorada al escribir sus palabras después del punto.

_"Aw. Son las 4:03, es hora de dormir"_

_"Ahahaha, no. No te duermes, Levi"_

Eren se sentó en su cama y estiró sus brazos, queriendo quitar el sueño y flojera que se acumulaba en él. Si Levi no lo dejó dormir cuando él quiso, entonces él no dejaría que Levi durmiera hasta que el sol saliera.

* * *

Su madre lo despertó a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando Eren abrió sus ojos, ella besó su mejilla y deseó un feliz cumpleaños a su hijo, acompañando sus buenos deseos con un discurso típico de las madres. Él respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

Que su madre le dijera feliz cumpleaños lo llevó a recordar que en la madrugada otra persona también lo hizo. No recordaba del todo su conversación. Sabía que fue con Levi y en algún momento comenzó a reírse sin parar —lo último también recordado por su madre—.  
Lo primero que hizo al estar solo en su habitación fue revisar los mensajes de WhatsApp. Al crearse la conexión, llegaron las notificaciones de 30 mensajes nuevos de 7 conversaciones. La lista de chats mostraba: Connie 3, Jean 2, Levi 4, Annie 2, Mikasa 6, Armin 8, Marco 5.  
Leyó con atención cada mensaje. No pensaba que la mayoría se acordara de su cumpleaños, de Armin y Mikasa lo esperaba, después todos eran mejores amigos.

Su sonrisa fue disminuyendo a medida que leía su conversación nocturna con Levi. No sería capaz de mirar a Levi sin reírse o esperar ser molestado por todo lo escrito anoche. Desde su teoría de Levi siendo un vampiro al baile sexy. La última idea no sonaba para nada mal, pero eso debía quedarse en su mente.

_"Era muy tarde. No puedes culparme por lo que haya mandado"_, respondió a los mensajes. Finalmente, a las 5:43 AM, Eren terminó dormido. Supuso que su madre debió entrar a su habitación en la mañana para quitar su celular y taparlo, porque cuando despertó todo estaba en orden.

El sol estaba alumbrando en lo alto y radiante, a pesar de que hace nueve días el otoño se inició oficialmente. Eren apartó la vista porque la luz molestaba a sus ojos. Dejó que su celular cayera en algún lugar de la cama y se levantó.  
Se vistió con la ropa de ayer para bajar a comer. Luego volvería a su habitación para conseguir ropa limpia e ir a estar un buen rato bajo el agua de la ducha.

Mientras comía, su celular descansaba sobre la mesa, cerca de él. Su padre se quejaba de que Eren no soltaba su celular en ningún momento, que apenas hablaba porque pasaba todo el día pegado a un aparato que no hacía más que arruinarle la vista. Eren se defendía diciendo que no era culpa de él si su padre se quedó pegado en el siglo pasado, a lo que Carla reía pero luego lo regañaba por decir eso a su padre.  
El aviso de un nuevo mensaje de WhatsApp sonó y Eren, resistiéndose lo mejor que pudo, ignoró el mensaje. Otro sonido. No aguantó, tenía que revisar.

_"Debió ser tu hora más sincera. Creeré la mayoría de tus mensajes a esas horas"_

Era Levi.

_"¿Qué harás hoy por tu cumpleaños?"_

_"Ni idea. Supongo que mis amigos vendrán e improvisaremos algo"_

—Eren, suelta el celular y come —dijo su padre.

—Déjalo, Grisha. Mira como sonríe, debe estar hablando con su novia —se burló Carla.

—Desde que se conocen he pensado que Eren terminará casado con Mikasa. Es una buena chica, me agrada.

Si hubiera tenido comida o agua en su boca, con la comida se hubiera atragantado y escupido el agua. Había olvidado toda la burla que soportó cuando se hizo amigo con Mikasa. "Aw, tienes una amiga mujer. ¡La primera!", "se ven tan lindos juntos. Mikasa se preocupa tanto por ti, deberías hacer lo mismo", "cuando crezcas sé que terminarás saliendo con ella".

—Es mi amiga. Acepten la realidad, no ocurre nada entre ella y yo —se apresuró a agregar Eren cuando salió del pasado.

Dejó que sus padres siguieran hablando entre ellos, él quería ver la respuesta de la persona con la que sí había algo. Si Levi tenía el descaro de decirle que entre ellos no había nada, Eren no caería en depresión, sino que ignoraría un tiempo a Levi mientras planeaba su venganza.

_"Estoy ocupado hasta las 19:00. Después pasaré por tu casa y haremos algo."_

Eren tapó su boca con una mano. ¿Qué sería ese algo? ¿Qué podían hacer? Pensó en todo lo que dos personas como ellos podían hacer antes de notar que había otro mensaje, el cual destruyó gran parte de lo pensado.

_"No lo pienses mal"_

_"Nadie lo pensó mal"_

Levi no podía leer su mente ni ver su reacción, pero aun así no creyó.

_"Claro"_

* * *

Hace media hora que en la casa de Eren se oían risas e insultos, lo que significaba que la compañía de sus amigos estaba en casa. Y todos estaban en el comedor, esperando a que Eren abriera los regalos puestos sobre la mesa. Eren no estaba seguro si quería abrirlos con tanta gente presente, no sabía qué esperar de sus amigos. Además se sentía como un niño otra vez.

—Mi abuelo lo ha comprado para ti —Armin señaló a la torta que todavía estaba dentro de su caja. —La he salvado de Sasha.

Sasha miró ofendida a Armin. Como Eren estaba obsesionado con Levi, Sasha de la comida. Y ambas obsesiones eran sanas, por supuesto.

—Pero no es regalo de Armin —aclaró Mikasa— Entre los dos hemos comprado algo muy especial para ti.

Eren temió esas palabras. La mirada de Mikasa ocultaba algo y su media sonrisa no le causaba confianza. Armin rió y le dedicó una amable sonrisa a Eren, lo que causó más temor en Eren. Esos dos algo planearon.

Mikasa agarró un regalo envuelto en un sobre de papel y se lo tendió a Eren.

—Nos puedes agradecer después.

Rompió el papel en una esquina para ver qué había dentro. Eren miró el interior, sin reacción alguna, solo estaba con sus ojos fijo en lo que había dentro. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, pero no pensó que alguno de los dos se atreviera a hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que lograrían que les vendieran.  
Eren agarró con fuerza el regalo y miró hacia sus amigos. Mikasa se tapaba la boca mientras reía, Armin se apoyaba en Mikasa, riendo con ella.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Jean.

—Nada —Eren no iba a dejar que alguien más supiera— Es nada.

—¡Di qué es! —insistió Sasha— Vinieron todo el camino esperando ver tu reacción.

Jean se acercó hasta Eren y forcejeó hasta que quitó el regalo de las manos de Eren. Hoy cometería tres crímenes, todos del mismo tipo.

—Alguien va a tener problemas para caminar —se burló Jean y le tendió el regalo a Marco.

El regalo de Mikasa y Armin volvió a él después de pasar por Connie. Eren estaba entre enojado y divertido. Era divertido que sus amigos más cercanos se tomaran la molestia de gastar dinero en condones y lubricante, pero estaba enojado de que todos se enteraran. Él también quería privacidad.

—No hay de qué avergonzase, —dijo Connie— aunque no entiendo para qué el lubricante. Si vas a tener tu primera vez con una mujer, no creo que ella te dé la espalda tan rápido, si es que entiendes…

Deseaba más que nada en el mundo que un agujero se abriera y lo tragara. No quería explicar cuál era el chiste que hizo reír tanto a Mikasa y Armin.

—¿Podemos hacer algo? Dejemos el tema cerrado.

Mikasa fue hacia Eren y lo abrazó. Un poco de risa seguía en su voz cuando habló:

—Lo sentimos, Eren. No sabíamos qué podía gustarte y… —se detuvo para reír— el rostro de Armin mientras buscábamos en esa sección… Fue memorable, pero lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que te enojes por nuestra broma. Fue con cariño.

Luego de que Eren terminara de revisar lo que quedaba de regalos, por suerte nada igual al anterior, él y su grupo siguieron conversando en el patio de la casa. Mientras Connie y Sasha hacían reír con su humor, Eren se preocupó de revisar su celular. No tenía mensajes nuevo de Levi y el último fue enviado por Eren, en respuesta a su "claro". Dudó si enviar un mensaje o no. No quería que Levi se aburriera de él, pero tenía ganas de conversar con él. Ahora que se conocían y existía cierta confianza entre ellos, Eren no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

_"¿Estás preparando mi baile? ;-)"_

No hubo respuesta, así que Eren volvió a unirse a sus amigos. Fue un momento bastante agradable hasta que su celular sonó. Al desbloquear la pantalla vio la hora: 18:40. Levi debería llegar en unos treinta o cuarenta minutos. Sus amigos no se irían hasta tarde, por lo que tendría que aceptar que Levi conociera a sus amigos, pero no quería que cualquiera de ellos decidiera contar todo lo que antes Eren decía con respecto a Levi. Quizá Mikasa sería la más leal y no haría nada, pero Armin era honesto y, en ocasiones, llegaba a ser cruel por la honestidad que tenía. Jean también conocía lo que Eren sentía, y si podía joderlo con eso, lo haría.

_"No. Estaba en el trabajo."_

_"¿Quién trabaja un domingo?"_

_"Mucha gente. Y no me puedo quejar del mío, así que me da igual"_

Tenía que pensar rápido. Podía contar la verdad, podía huir, podía arriesgarse. No estaba escaso de opciones, en eso no tenía problemas. El problema estaba en escoger la opción que no perjudicara las cosas.

—Tengo que decir algo —alzó la voz para hacerse oír, luego volvió al volumen normal— viene un amigo —no estaba seguro si eran amigos, su voz lo delató— y…

—¿Quién? —cortó Armin.

—Levi.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Y cómo que no estás en la cárcel? —cuestionó Jean.

Para cuando Levi llegó eran las 19:40. Eren, al ver que los minutos seguían pasando, pensó que Levi no vendría, lo cual no le gustaba pero así evitaría tener que vivir otro momento incomodo. Había mucho que Levi no sabía.  
Eren sintió que las miradas iban de él a Levi, sobre todo por parte de quienes sabían lo que el menor sentía. De algún modo logró guardar para él lo ocurrido con Levi el día anterior, por lo que estaba orgulloso de no tener que responder a preguntas. Pensando en el día anterior, Eren quería volver a hacerlo. No le molestaría volver a tener Levi pegado a él, besándose porque ambos querían. Iba a sacar a todos de su casa para quedarse a solas. Ellos después entenderían el motivo.

—Entonces… —Eren habló.

El silencio crecía incomodo. Mikasa miraba hacia todos lados, encontrando interesante cada detalle; Armin, por su parte, estaba intercambiando algún comentario divertido con Jean —Eren supo que era respecto a él—; Sasha y Connie miraban desentendidos.  
Jean se levantó, siendo observados por todos. Volvió con una de plástico oscura y se la entregó a Levi. En ese momento Eren recordó que hoy ocurrirían tres crímenes. Deseaba haberse adelantando a los hechos y evitar querer matar a todos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Levi.

Antes de que Levi la abriera para ver el contenido, Eren se lanzó hacia él, queriendo evitar lo peor.

—Devuélvela —exigió Eren.

Levi la mantenía bien afirmada en su mano. Aun así no dejaría que lograra ver, no dejaría que su autoestima se fuera lejos.  
Pero pasaron a ser tres crimines horrendos, porque detrás de él llegó Mikasa con su regalo. En la bolsa no había nada más que el regalo dado por Sasha. Jean lo trajo únicamente para poner nervioso a Eren y así dejar que Mikasa libremente siguiera con lo suyo.

—Creo que esto es lo que no quieres que él vea —Mikasa sostuvo en alto el lubricante y un condón, cada uno en una mano.

Se molestó. Cuando se los dieron encontró que, en parte, tenía diversión. Estaba bien que sus amigos quisieran hacer bromas con respecto a lo que sentía por Levi, pero llegar al punto de hacerlo frente a Levi lo molestaba.  
Entró a su casa, caminando directo hacia el primer sillón que encontrara. Se dejó caer con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba que nadie entrara a interrumpir su momento a solas. Sus padres estaban afuera, conversando con los vecinos para dar privacidad a Eren con sus amigos.

—Eren —una voz conocida habló.

Levi se sentó a su lado. Su mirada fija en Eren, quien miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido. Incluso enojado Eren parecía adorable, pero eso era porque no estaba enojado del todo, porque cuando eso ocurría lo adorable y simpático de Eren desaparecía. Era de temer cuando llegaba a estar muy enojado.

—¿Qué?

—No es para tanto, Eren.

Eren echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a la persona que estaba a su lado.

—¿No estás molesto?

Antes de responder Levi rió.

—¿Debería?

El menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Levi no respondió, sólo mantuvo la mirada de Eren. Se quedaron así hasta que Eren apartó su vista para observar todo el cuerpo de Levi. Desde el cuello que deseaba marcar, pasando a unos fuertes y firmes brazos, imaginó como sería el pecho de Levi, qué tan marcado tendría el abdomen, movió su mirada por las piernas cruzadas y subió hasta llegar a lo que había entre sus piernas. No tenía excusa para pasar una y otra vez su mirada por el cuerpo. Aun así no era excusa para detenerse.  
Lo único que cortó la mirada de Eren fue que, una vez más, Levi lo sorprendió besándolo. A Eren no le causaba problema ser sorprendido de esa forma, pero le gustaría más si Levi le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Eren colocó su mano en el cuello de Levi. Se movieron un poco para quedar más cómodos, pero en ningún momento Levi dejó ir los labios de Eren por más de dos segundos. No necesitaban de un adivino para que el otro supiera que el deseo existía entre ellos. Levi había quedado con las ganas de volver a tener a Eren y, claramente, Eren quería volver a tener Levi cerca de él. Una mano de Levi acarició el muslo de Eren, subiendo y bajando. La misma mano volvió a subir por su muslo y llegó hasta la hebilla del cinturón.  
Cambiaron los largos besos por unos cortos. Los sonidos que sus besos producían no molestaban a Eren pero si lo preocupaban un poco, si sus amigos entraban descubrirían lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Se separó unos centímetros para hablar. La respiración de Levi era sentida en el rostro de Eren.

—Mis amigos están aquí. No quiero que nos vean.

—Que se vayan —propuso Levi.

Eren rodó sus ojos y paseó sus dedos por el cabello corto de Levi.

—No puedo echarlos —aclaró— Aunque…

Levi no iba a aceptar más excusas. Se levantó del lado de Eren, agarró al castaño por el cuello de su camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse del sillón. Eren se dejaba llevar, intrigado por lo que haría Levi. En su interior esperaba que la dirección no fuera hacia el patio. Y, para alegría de Eren, fueron hasta las escaleras, donde a la mitad de la misma Eren se dio cuenta de hacia dónde Levi iba. Se detuvo y quitó el agarre de Levi, porque era complicado subir de esa forma.

—Espera, espera. ¿Por qué vamos a mi habitación? —conocía la respuesta, preguntar sobraba.

—Es obvio, ¿no? No quieres que tus amigos te vean.

Tenía razón. No quería ser atrapado mientras estaba con Levi. Aun así no estaba seguro si quería subir. Llevaba tiempo soñado con Levi, queriendo estar a solas en su habitación con él. Había cumplido eso, pero sabía que Levi quería llegar a algo más, no necesariamente sexo, y había un montón de cosas que se podían hacer antes de llegar a acostarse con alguien.  
Como había soñado, quería estar a solas. Solos. Sin nadie más en casa. Sus padres no estaban, lo que era un alivio, porque era peor ser atrapado por los padres que los amigos.

—A solas. Nadie en casa —dijo Eren.

—Eren, no voy a bajarte los pantalones, no te preocupes. Pero no te obligaré —Levi apartó a Eren y bajó los escalones, visiblemente molesto por el rechazo.

Así una oportunidad extra se escapó de su alcance. Sin dudas hoy llevaría a cabo varios crímenes: a sus amigos por lo ocurrido y a Levi por no insistir.

* * *

En la noche, cerca de la once, Eren vio a sus amigos abandonar la casa. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse de sus amigos, pero su madre estaba viendo una película y su padre leía un libro de medicina. Tampoco podía dejar correr su imaginación con Levi. Estaba comenzando a sentirse frustrado por la mala suerte. Sólo pedía un momento a solas con Levi.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo Eren.

A pesar de que ahora estaban "solos", ambos seguían sentados en la escalera, Eren un escalón por encima de Levi. Era el único lugar donde sus conversaciones quedaban fuera del rango auditivo de su madre.

—¿Quieres que me vista de payaso?

—No, no me gustan. De policía sería mejor, he sido un chico malo y debo ser castigado. O podría castigar al policía, hacer que rompa sus leyes.

Levi quitó la vista de la pantalla de su celular para mirar a Eren, cero simpatía en su mirada.

—Tú y tus fetiches. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿BDSM?

—Nunca lo he considerado —una pausa para pensar— No creo que me dejes atarte o ser muy rudo, por lo que tendría que ser yo quien sufra las consecuencias, eh, no sé.

—No era necesario que respondieras —Levi volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular.

Estaba desperdiciando el tiempo sentado sin hacer nada. Podía hablar o hacer algo productivo con Levi, pero ambos estaban como idiotas en sus propios mundos. Levi enviando mensajes a quién sabe quién —Eren intentó acercarse a ver, pero Levi lo apartó—, y Eren tenía su cabeza apoyada en la baranda, pensando en idioteces.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Once con veinte.

—Salgamos. Vamos a un bar, bebamos hasta que lleguemos al límite, podemos hablar y ser sinceros. Lo que sea, pero quítame lo aburrido.

—Si quieres terminar tirado en el piso, no te recomiendo un lugar público.

—Oh, Levi, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. ¡Hasta a ti!

—Sí, tenía diecisiete, estaba con dos amigos más. Hasta el día de hoy no recuerdo todo lo que hice, pero ellos aseguran que intenté iniciar pelea con cualquiera que me miraba.

Eren suspiró. No iba a aceptar la opción de dejar ir a Levi. Podía buscar otra manera de divertirse, ya que Levi estaba interesado con su celular. ¿Y qué haría? Cuando estaba aburrido veía los vídeos en el canal de Levi o se paseaba por Twitter, ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Además estaba seguro que no encontraría nada nuevo, porque Levi pasó parte del día trabajando y la otra mitad en casa de Eren.

—Eren, —Levi se paró— si tanto te dificulta que tus padres estén aquí, podemos ir a mi casa.

—¿No quieres separarte de mí? Aw, sabía que mi encanto te afectaría —guiñó un ojo y también se levantó. —¿Qué haremos? —su voz y mirada desprendían dobles intenciones.

—Para de pensar con tus hormonas.

Rió y siguió a Levi hasta la puerta principal, pero primero dejó claro a sus padres que no sabría a qué hora volvería.

En casa de Levi, Eren no esperó a que el otro encendiera la luz o hablara. Si las intenciones en la invitación de Levi eran otras, Eren lo lamentaba porque hoy no podrían realizarse. No quería conversaciones tranquilas ni una noche de películas de terror.  
Él abrazó por detrás a Levi, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la polera, tocando la cálida piel de su abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a sus tetillas. No obtenía respuesta de Levi, por lo que siguió tocando libremente, besando su cuello.

—Ugh, maldito, —Levi y su romanticismo— eres tan impulsivo.

Levi quitó las manos de Eren de su cuerpo y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Eren se mordía el labio, preocupado de si había hecho algo malo. No había nada malo en sus acciones, por muy impulsivas que fueran, porque Levi estaba a gusto con ellas. Tiró a Eren hacia él para besar los deseados labios; la diferencia de estatura complicaba las cosas cuando era Levi quien daba el inicio. Introdujo parte de su lengua en la boca de Eren, rozando la del chico, exploró su interior y dejó que Eren también lo hiciera después. Colocó sus manos en las caderas del otro, pegando su cuerpo más al de él. El deseo que Eren tenía hacia Levi parecía ser contagioso, porque Levi no encontraba una explicación de por qué estaba sintiéndose tan atraído a Eren.

—Entonces tú también lo eres —habló Eren al separarse.

Le dio un momento para que recuperara la respiración antes de seguir besando sus labios. A Levi le gustaba morder, eso Eren lo fue aprendiendo a medida que los besos seguían. El hecho de que cambiaban los tipos de beso aumentaba la temperatura en Eren. Desde besos cortos en los labios, pasando por lamidas y mordidas, hasta llegar a profundizar en un beso francés.

Si estaba en lo correcto, no debían ser medianoche todavía, por lo que todavía seguía siendo 30 de marzo, sus cumpleaños. Y no podía tener mejor regalo.

—Levanta tus brazos —ordenó Levi.

La camiseta de Eren terminó en el suelo, junto a la de Levi. Eren disfrutaba cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba. Parecía quemar donde Levi colocaba sus manos, ardía donde los labios de Levi rozaban. Podía pasar toda la noche así, no se molestaría ni un poco.

—Levi, sin marcas —pidió Eren.

—¿Algo más que no pueda hacer?

Eren negó. En su mente el candado que apartaba sus fantasías de la realidad se fue abriendo. No se iba a aguantar. Las oportunidades no llegaban tres veces seguidas. Dio las gracias a Mikasa en su interior, por obligarlo a entrenar con ella. Tomó a Levi entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la pared más cercana. Desde que las hormonas comenzaron a darle problemas, soñaba con algún día llevar a alguien hacia la pared. Las piernas de Levi rodearon a Eren, causando fricción entre ellos. De los labios de Eren salió un gemido, el cual Levi escuchó como una dulce melodía. Eren no iba a aguantar mucho más. Estaba teniendo su perfecto sueño con Levi. Sentía la piel de Levi contra la suya, la fricción provocada abajo. Los besos húmedos y profundos no solo en los labios.

—Así que esto es lo que siempre has soñado, pervertido —susurró Levi al oído de Eren.

—No, —un beso en la mejilla— en mi mente tengo mucho más, —otro beso en la comisura— no deberías subestimar quien soy —uno más en los labios—. Levi, esto es tan perfecto.

Se había ganado la lotería de otra manera. Con conocer a Levi era bueno, salir con él era lo suficientemente bueno, pero poder tener a Levi junto a él en besos y caricias, eso nunca había pasado por su mente como una opción de realidad. Sólo en su imaginación era posible. Le gustaba saber que todo era real, que Levi realmente estaba sintiendo algo por él —amor, deseo, cariño, lujuria o lo que fuera—, por ahora no le importa qué era ese algo, porque más adelante podía transformar los sentimientos de Levi en unos más profundos y sinceros. No iba a apartarse de Levi después de tener una noche con él —si es que la tenía—, no todo era contacto físico.

* * *

Si este era el momento donde debía tener vergüenza, no estaba sintiendo ninguna, podía ser por dos motivos: no era el momento o cuando tienes a la persona que te gusta cerca de ti, te olvidas qué es la vergüenza. Y del resto. Sólo piensas en lo que sientes hacia la otra persona. Eren no era de esas personas que les daba igual mostrarse en ropa interior frente a la gente. No dejaba que ni siquiera sus más cercanos amigos o familia lo vieran así. Sin embargo, Levi podía verlo como quisiera. No le importaba mostrarse como era, como tampoco le importaba abrir su corazón a él. Quería que Levi conociera todo en él, desde el niño dulce que podía ser, el chico que no teme a llorar, el que movería mundos enteros por la gente que quiere, la persona decidida y fuerte que él era. No quería ocultar nada a Levi. Y, asimismo, quería conocer todo en Levi. Deseaba saber quién era más allá de esa persona que se mostraba en Internet. Debía ver el lado sensible y más humano de Levi. Quería saber cómo reaccionaba ante momentos de tristeza, enojo o difíciles.

Las yemas de los dedo de Levi se paseaban por la figura de Eren. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era. En su mente habían dos puntos: 1. Eren no iba a asistir a clases. 2. Anoche no lo habían hecho.  
Eren confesó que era su primera vez. No tenía experiencia ni del todo conocimiento sobre cómo funcionaba el sexo con otro hombre. A Levi no le parecía mala idea ser él quien le quitara el título de "virgen freak" a Eren, pero este último no estaba de acuerdo. Al día siguiente se suponía que debía asistir a clases, y no iba a pasar todo el día con dolores o caminando extraño. Levi tampoco iba a abrir sus piernas a alguien que no tenía mucho conocimiento. Si con alguien experto dolía, con una persona sin experiencia debía ser peor. No importaba que fuera Eren, no iba a hacer excepciones.

Para aquel momento ambos estaban deseando al otro y sus cuerpos dejaban claro lo anterior. Y, por suerte, existían otras formas de terminar con las necesidades del cuerpo. Eren no iba a contar lo que ocurrió aquella noche a sus amigos. A nadie.

—Sé que estás despierto —informó Levi.

—Sé que has estado mirándome todo este tiempo —respondió Eren, girando sobre un costado para mirar a Levi.

—Y te ves tan molesto —dijo sarcástico.

Eren sonrió. No iba a decir lo contrario. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien como para arruinarlo, así que se mordió la lengua para evitar hablar. Algunos pensamientos debían quedarse dentro de su cabeza. Sólo algunos, porque lo siguiente podía salir.

—Intento descubrir cuando fue que me aceptaste —confesó Eren.

—Al principio eras solo otro fanático del que temer. No estaba interesado en una persona como tú, a decir verdad, cuando asustaste a Petra, quería dejarte abandonado. Pero, demonios, Eren, todo en ti parecía tan genuino. Y es tan difícil encontrar a una persona genuina. No estoy diciendo que seas cándido, no me mal interpretes. Eres un maldito pervertido, no te importaría usar cualquier medio para lograr tu fin, entre otros —Levi acercó más su cuerpo a Eren— Me estoy acostumbrado a quien eres. He roto mi regla de no salir con fanboys lunáticos.

—¿Estamos saliendo? —Eren requería la confirmación— Ah, y no soy lunático, sólo un poco raro, en ocasiones.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

Esperaba un "sí, lo estamos", pero siendo Levi, no podía esperar algo más concreto. El mayor era difícil de entender, y aun así Eren entendió a la perfección que ese "podríamos intentarlo" se traducía como "sí, estoy saliendo contigo." Si todas las semanas partieran así, a Eren le gustarían más los lunes.

* * *

No me maten, ya se viene lo que quieren /o/ ~ Después de escribir esto, sigo imaginado a Eren cantando "Do you wanna touch me? & "Talk dirty to me" a Levi. Quizá en algún momento lo escriba, no sé xD

**Rin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: **Sobre nosotros.

—No te lo tomes tan en serio, Eren. Es un juego —dijo Mikasa, todavía moviéndose frente a la kinect de su Xbox, imitando los movimientos del juego de baile.

A su lado Eren intentaba seguir su ritmo. Perdía contra Mikasa por pocos puntos y era injusto, porque perdía la concentración cuando Armin hablaba. No era como Mikasa, que podía hacer más de dos cosas a la vez. En ocasiones así Eren creía las palabras de su madre sobre que los hombres no pueden hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, o si lo hacen, no lo pueden hacer bien.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor —Eren respondió—. Ganaré.

—Entonces gana —Mikasa se detuvo—. Me cansé.

Eren vio a Mikasa ir hacia Armin. Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia su amigo, esperando a que él siguiera solo.

—Piensa que estás haciendo un baile a tu novio.

—No es mi novio —recordó Eren—. Todavía no.

Como era de esperar, Eren no tardó en contar que consiguió citas con Levi. Ellos ya esperaban que fuera un tema parecido, porque Eren no llamaba tan temprano a no ser que olvidara hacer algún trabajo o fuera algo tan importante como Levi.  
Y, en la tarde, Armin junto a Mikasa aparecieron en casa de Eren, haciendo bromas sobre cómo Eren amenazaba a Levi para que salieran. Incluso siguieron usando indirectas o molestando a Eren cuando su madre los invitó a comer con ella. Hasta ella se unió a los dos, diciendo que el amor de Eren no era más que un simple capricho y, que tan pronto consiguiera acercarse más a Levi, desaparecía. Al principio Eren se mordió la lengua para no hablar. No necesitaba contar a su madre que con Levi las cosas eran diferentes. Pero tuvo que explicarse, contarle como ya se habían besado y que Levi mostraba interés en él, por lo que no estaba enfrentándose a un caso de amor unilateral ni al juego de un hombre mayor.

Desde esa conversación pasado dos días pasaron. Dos días sin haber visto a Levi. Su madre, la cual ahora conocía toda la parte pública de la historia, opinó que Eren pasaba demasiado tiempo siguiendo a Levi. Lo cual no debía ser, porque Levi necesitaba su espacio personal y Eren tenía amigos a los que dedicarle tiempo. Al principio Eren ignoró las palabras, pero Mikasa le dio la razón a Carla. También ignoró lo que dijo Mikasa, no importaba mucho la opinión de terceros porque no conocían a Levi, no sabían lo complicado que él era. Aunque en la noche, cuando estaba pensando antes de dormir, entendió a qué se referían. Pasaba mucho tiempo buscando a Levi, queriendo estar a su lado. A lo mejor Levi estaba incomodo con lo insistente que era Eren, pero no lo decía por cariño o para no herir. A los minutos dejó ir la segunda opción, Levi decía todo lo que pensaba, por muy hiriente que pudiera ser.

Al final decidió dar su espacio a Levi. No lo buscaría por unos días.

Se comunicaron, en ocasiones, mediante mensajes. Entre los cuales salió una invitación, la cual Eren rechazó. Fue una sorpresa para él rechazar una invitación por parte de Levi, porque eso quería decir que Levi quería tener su tiempo con él. Sin embargo, Levi no sabía sobre lo que Eren intentaba hacer, y si salía con Levi en esos momentos, no iba a querer separarse después.

—Eren, ¿no debías reunirte con tu madre? —preguntó Armin, volviendo a sacar a Eren de su concentración.

—Oh, verdad… —miró la hora y supo que estaba llegando atrasado.

* * *

Cuando era menor, amaba ir de compras con su madre, sobre todo si eran los alimentos para el mes, como ocurría ahora, porque así lograba sacar uno que otro dulce. Sin embargo, con más años, no veía el encanto que tenía pasear por diferentes secciones, buscando el mejor precio, el mejor producto. Su madre era un tanto complicada a la hora de comprar, le gustaban ciertas marcas, y cuando no había, era toda una historia escoger otra. Eren se limitaba a mirar aburrido, esperando a que Carla se decidiera luego. En el carro recién iban unos seis productos, ni siquiera la mitad de la lista.

—Es lo mismo con diferente nombre —se hartó—. Sirven igual.

—No, no es lo mismo. Estos tienen más…

Eren perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando empezó toda la charla sobre nutrientes, colesterol y la buena salud.

Con gusto se hubiera ido del lugar, pero su madre lo mantenía cerca de ella para que ayudara con las bolsas, que nunca eran pocas.

Metió una mano al bolsillo de sus jeans, buscando su preciado celular. En un acto automático, tenía el número de Levi en su pantalla. Sin pensarlo más, marcó.

La llamada fue contestada al segundo intento. En el primero el buzón de voz lo recibió.

—Levi, soy Eren —animado Eren habló. Seguía a su madre por el pasillo.

—Ajá, lo noté, genio.

Levi sonaba molesto. Más de lo normal.

—Eh, ¿ha ocurrido algo? —quiso saber Eren.

—Nada. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pensaba si podrías hacerme compañía… Mi madre está de compras y es aburrido.

—No, estoy ocupado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ocupado, Eren.

La llamada se cortó. Si algo odiaba más que comprar con su madre, era que la gente cortara sus llamadas. Volvió a marcar, estaba vez menos amable.

—¿Qué? —esta vez fue Levi quien habló primero.

—Odio que me corten las llamadas —espetó—. Si estás tan ocupado, por lo menos puedes darte el tiempo de despedirte.

—No te molestes, no tienes el derecho.

—¿Ah? ¿No los tengo? —se debía notar en su rostro que estaba molesto, porque unos pequeños lo miraron asustados—. Tú eres quien está tan ocupado que no se despide. Ni siquiera estás ocupado, estás ignorándome.

—Bravo. Te has dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué no hice ahora?

—Has estado ignorándome, ¿no? Da para pensar, Eren.

—No —respondió—. No es eso. Si vienes puedo explicarte —su voz más calmada—. Estoy de compras con mi madre. Sé un buen novio y sálvame —mierda. Una vez más su boca ignoró lo que su cerebro quería—. Te mandaré el lugar por mensaje, adiós.

Cortó. Apretó sus labios en una sonrisa, sintiéndose en parte idiota y satisfecho. Decir la palabra sonaba mucho mejor que pensarla, pero era mucho más bonita cuando no era Levi quien la escuchaba. Esperaba que Levi olvidara lo dicho, no molestaría.

Saliendo de su momento perdido en los hechos, escribió el lugar y mandó el mensaje. Levi ya se manejaba con las direcciones, así que no necesitaba escribirla para que él llegara.

Por suerte el trayecto no era largo, por lo que Eren no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de recibir la llamada de Levi sobre dónde demonios estaba.

Eren logró dejar a su madre atrás para ir a buscar a Levi, viviendo un momento torpe cuando se encontró con él. Si estaban saliendo, ¿se suponía que debía recibirlo con un beso o parecido? Creí a que debía ser así, y aunque no lo fuera, nunca estaba demás besar a Levi. Pero cuando estuvo frente a él, cerca, se quedó sin hacer nada. Levi lo miraba como si cualquier muestra de afecto no le gustara.

—Te ve más intimidatorio de lo normal. ¿Lo arreglaría si digo que no fue mi intención?

—Me da igual si me ignoras —mintió—. Soy así con la gente, no es que esté molesto o algo.

—No eres así conmigo.

—Contigo.

Que Levi admitiera que con él era distinto fue suficiente para activar el coraje de Eren. Saludó a Levi con un rápido beso en sus labios, ignorando por completo a la gente que encontraba que dos hombres besándose era horrible.

—Dijiste que andabas con tu madre —habló Levi—. No la veo.

—Ella está… —buscó a su alrededor—. Por ahí debe andar; me llamará cuando sea hora.

Levi asintió.

—Esperemos fuera —pidió.

En el exterior la gente entraba y salía del supermercado, algunos con bolsas llenas, niños de la mano, etc. Típicas familias. Y otros salían con el mismo producto en la mano, no molestándose en gastar bolsa. El recinto estaba ubicado en una zona comercial, donde los autos pasaban constantemente; se escuchaba más ruido y era mucho menos relajado que el lugar donde vivía Eren.

—Explícame lo que has hecho.

—Creí que te daba igual —se burló Eren.

La mirada con poca amistad que recibió obligó a que Eren hablara.

—La verdad es que fue porque, en un extraño momento, decidí oír lo que otros dicen. Y creo que no lo volveré a hacer por qué me equivoqué —le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas—. Todos creen que te fastidio mucho. Tú sabes que no es secreto que antes era tu… admirador, o como quieras llamarlo. Nadie cree que puedes gustarme realmente, y que solo estoy teniendo un capricho. Además nunca se sabe qué te está molestando o no… Así que, bueno, supongo que solo quería darte tu espacio para que no te aburras de mí.

Levi no parecía más calmado, al contrario, se veía más irritado.

—Primero que nada, ¿quiénes son ellos para decir cómo son las cosas?

—Son mis amigos y familia, entonces… —fue cortado por Levi.

—¿De cuántos es una relación?

—Dos.

—¿Quiénes son los dos?

—Tú y yo.

—¿Entiendes? La relación es nuestra. Si me fastidias o no, eso lo decido yo. Ellos solo observan y conocen lo que tú cuentas. No pueden hablar por mí ni por ti —Levi se cruzó de brazos—. No vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, Eren. Si me fastidias, te lo haré saber, no lo dudes. Y si te he aguantado todo este tiempo es porque puedo manejarlo.

Eren inclinó su cabeza, sonriendo de lado. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el cabello oscuro de Levi, tirando el flequillo hacia atrás, pero fue apartado por Levi en el momento.

—Es tan encantador cuando muestras que te preocupas por nosotros —admitió Eren.

—Ajá.

Se inclinó para besar a Levi, siendo recibido por unas manos que se aferraron a su cuello. Sonrió contra los labios del mayor.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, joven —la voz de Carla apartó a Eren de su poco romántico Heichou.

—¡Me llamarías! —se defendió Eren.

—Lo hice.

Al revisar su celular vio las llamadas perdidas. También vio que su celular estaba en silencio, por lo que no oiría ninguna llamada por muy cerca que estuviera de su teléfono móvil. La situación le pareció bastante familiar. No era la primera vez que por estar pendiente de Levi ignoraba las llamadas de su madre.

* * *

—Aaaw, se ve adorable. ¿Es tan tierno como se ve? —preguntó la mujer.

—¿Encuentras que es tierno? —Levi no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

—Es mucho más adorable que tú, se nota.

Eren rió. La mujer era simpática y se mostraba amable con él, por lo que Eren no tenía problemas en ser él mismo con ella presente. O presente de cierta forma, porque estaba a través de una videollamada en Skype.

Levi aseguraba que Hanji no era su amiga, pero tenían algo parecido a amistad. La noticia de que Levi estaba viendo a alguien llegó a los oídos de Hanji por medio de un tercero, y ella no se demoró en atacar a Levi con un montón de preguntas. Al final ella pidió conocer al chico que logró la atención de Levi por más de una semana.

—¿Dónde se conocieron? —preguntó Eren, interesado.

—Ambos tenemos el mismo título, solo que yo quise seguir más allá. La historia comienza en que ambos tuvimos en las mismas clases, y Levi resaltaba en algunas, por lo que me acerqué a él para felicitarlo, pero recibí todo lo contrario a un "gracias". Pero si es difícil, más me intereso. Seguí acercándome a él, empezamos a estudiar juntos. La relación se dio con el tiempo, pero como puedes ver, incluso después de años, Levi no ha logrado deshacerme de mí.

—Oh, entiendo.

El menor, sentado en el regazo de Levi, siguió conversando con Hanji. Ambos ignoraban la poca participación de Levi, ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Dime, Eren. ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir que este malhumorado no te mandara a la mierda? —Guiñó un ojo—. Debes tener un encanto que le gusta a Levi para que todo fuera tan rápido. Lo digo porque desde la última relación seria que tuvo… Uf, es una larga historia. Aunque me guste hablar, no es mi tema contarla.

El agarre de Levi en el abdomen de Eren se apretó más. En respuesta, Eren apoyó su sien en la cabeza de Levi. Toda una imagen de adorables novios que Hanji no esperaba ver en Levi.

Pensó su respuesta. No le molestaba contar cómo partió todo, incluyendo los detalles de él pareciendo un acosador, pero por lo que conocía a Levi, podía apostar a que Levi no quería que Hanji conociera todos los detalles.

—Soy insistente —dijo—. Puede ser eso.

—Me gusta Eren. Es diferente a todos esos con los que jugueteabas en el pasado —reconoció Hanji.

—Todo es diferente, Hanji —Levi aclaró—. Y quita tus ojos de deseo de Eren.

Hanji se tapó la boca para reír.

—Nadie te va a quitar a tu chico, Levi.

Eren se sentía querido más que nunca. Podía ser una reacción de su autoestima o ego que existía, pero saber que Levi estaba a la defensiva contra cualquiera que quisiera interesarse en él, lo hacía sentirse importante y, una vez más, querido.  
Él también se pondría en posición de ataque si alguien se mostraba muy cercano a su Levi. No espantaría gente con insultos o golpes en una primera ocasión, pero estaría listo para dejar claro en otras formas que Levi no necesitaba amor extra.

Se separó para besar a Levi. No importaba ser observado ni escuchar la risa por parte de Hanji. A él le daba igual, pero a Levi no, porque pronto se separó de los labios de Eren.

—He hecho una captura de pantalla. ¡Mañana todos sabrán! —Hanji acompañó su entusiasmo con una sonrisa.

—Manda la imagen —pidió Eren, pasando rápido sus dedos sobre las teclas para escribir su correo.

—No, maldición, no —dijo Levi—. ¿Para qué quieres una foto? ¿Para pegarla en tu habitación? Ugh, no, Eren.

Negó efusivo. No quería a Levi destrozando fotos, así que no pegaba nada en su pared. Por lo menos, nada relacionado con él.

—¡Listo! La he mandado —comunicó Hanji—. Cuando quieren puedo ser la fotógrafa del día de bodas —bromeó.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** Sweetheart, parte 1.

Lo mejor que podía hacer para aprobar con excelente nota era estudiar. No había otro modo de hacerlo, ni siquiera con Armin explicando, porque a los minutos Eren salía con un tema que de común no tenía nada al estudio. Por eso ahora estaba concentrado leyendo los apuntes en su cuaderno y, de vez en cuando, revisaba su texto de estudio. Y no podía ser una mejor tarde de estudios. Papas fritas esperando ser comidas, la persona que te gusta en Skype, una habitación donde solo suena tu música favorita.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Eren, releyendo la misma línea—. Preguntaré a Armin, si él no sabe, entonces nadie ha entendido.

Eren estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular, pero antes de llegar a él la voz de Levi lo interrumpió.

—Toca ese celular y estás muerto —amenazó—. Has pasado más tiempo "preguntando a Armin" que estudiando. Y estoy muy seguro que ni siquiera le has hablado.

Apartó su mano, molesto. Levi estaba siendo peor que su madre. No había podido distraerse con nada, porque Levi dejaba su lectura para regañarlo. Eren se preguntaba cómo podía estar atento a él mientras leía.

—Ayer también estudié, ¿lo sabes? Puedo ser libre por un rato.

—Según tú es importante, por lo que debes estudiar al máximo —Levi bajó su libro, apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano, mirando a Eren—. Y, se supone que me has pedido que esté aquí porque quieres que te mantenga concentrado. Aunque no te creo, pero en fin.

Levi volvió a la lectura, dejando que Eren siguiera con sus estudios. No iba a ser él quien arruinara el futuro académico del chico.

Durante unos cinco minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Eren seguía pasando hojas, queriendo guardar la mayor cantidad de información. Para él era todo un nuevo logro desbloqueado poder estar pendiente de un cuaderno cuando tenía a Levi en la pantalla de su notebook.

—¡Entendí! —Eren miró hacia la pantalla—. Hey, mírame.

Tomándose su tiempo, Levi terminó el capítulo antes de marcar la página y mirar a Eren.

—¿Entonces, Eren?

—Es fantástico que haya entendido —se desperezó en su silla—. Era lo único que me faltaba, entiendo todo lo demás, así que soy libre.

—¿Y?

—Amargado.

—¿Quieres que te aplauda o algo? Es tu obligación estudiar y aprender.

Eren miró aburrido a Levi. Su rostro mostraba con nitidez que no estaba contento con las respuestas.

—Pensaba que podría obtener algún premio por ser responsable —Eren usó sus antebrazos como almohada, apoyando su cabeza en ellos. Su mirada en Levi.

—Pide puntaje extra a tu profesor.

—Sé mi profesor —una sonrisa juguetona apareció—. Podemos usar el escritorio como apoyo mientras pasan las lecciones de anatomía —su mirada también mostraba sus intenciones—. Podemos besarnos a escondidas, pendientes de que nadie descubra nuestro amor prohibido.

Levi rodó sus ojos. De apoco se iba acostumbrando a los comentarios de Eren, los cuales incluían sus extraños gustos. Era difícil diferenciar cuando Eren estaba bromeando y siendo serio.

—Tu imaginación no tiene límites —dijo Levi, dejando de lado su libro para dar toda su atención a Eren.

Frente a la cámara, Eren lucía su cabello desordenado. Llevaba puesto un polerón negro que tenía el emblema de los STARS: Dos círculos azules concéntricos, el más pequeño, con un borde blanco llevaba las tres estrellas amarillas. En el grande, las letras blancas decían Raccoon Police Dep. Y, encima de los círculos, en un arco también azul, en mayúscula se leía S.T.A.R.S. Levi leyó las letras, pensando en que Eren sería el maníaco de William Birkin, quien se termina transformando por el G-Virus, y él siendo la lunática de Anette Birkin, buscando proteger el preciado G-Virus. Era la única pareja que lograba recordar. Una extraña pareja de científicos locos.

—Debería escribir libros. Todos me amarían —Eren tomó una papa frita y se la echó a la boca.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —el semblante de Levi se oscureció—. ¿Qué es toda esa mierda que tienes en favoritos?

Eren entendió que se refería a sus páginas web en favoritos. Lo que hizo que se quedara en silencio mirando la pantalla, dudoso, fue que no sabía a qué favoritos se refería. Tanto en el navegador de su celular como en el de su notebook tenía páginas de todo tipo. Sentía como si Levi hubiera descubierto secretos vergonzosos, lo que no era una buena manera de sentirse. Siguió pensando en qué vio Levi, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que su celular no pudo ser. No lo dejaba por nada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pensar en cuál era la página que molestaba a Levi. No tardó en saber la respuesta.

Apoyó la frente contra la madera del escritorio. Todo estaba perdido. No quería revisar sus favoritos y ver que su marcador ya no estaba. Podía volver a encontrarla, no era un problema, pero no recordaba con exactitud en qué capítulo iba.

Siempre supo que no debía dejar a Levi solo con su notebook desbloqueado.

—¿Lo has borrado? —dijo cuando se sentó correcto—. Levi, ¿por qué? No hacía daño a nadie.

—¿Cuándo demonios vas a entender? Es hora de que dejes toda esa porquería sobre mí —Levi no se veía más molesto, sino aburrido—. ¿Leyendo sobre tú y yo? ¿En serio?

Eren se cruzó de brazos, siempre digno con sus gustos.

—Sueles ser más cariñoso en esas novelas. Se supone que actúas como un cavernícola sin modales porque me amas, y no lo vas a admitir. Cuando lo admites, hay besos apasionados que terminan en la cama. Entonces hay un montón de angst, luego fluff, tu ex que todavía te ama, —Eren contaba los puntos con los dedos— más smut, me dices lo mucho que me amas, que me prefieres a mi sobre todas las personas. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, intentado ser indiferente a lo que Eren decía. El chico lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para fastidiar a Levi con su reciente pasado.

El celular de Eren vibró. Esta vez era libre de revisar sus mensajes, así que se apresuró en leer. Sus ojos quedaron bien abiertos, como si hubiera visto una horrible tortura frente a él. No podía creer lo que veía ni menos lo que leía.

**Armin  
**Jean y Mikasa están haciendo el proyecto juntos. Jean es el compañero misterio de Mikasa.

Todos tenían el conocimiento de que Jean tenía algo más que un _crush_ con Mikasa. Ella era casi otro miembro más de la familiar Yeager, por lo que Eren sentía la necesidad de evitar que estuvieran juntos. Mikasa no mostraba interés, pero seguía siendo una chica que se avergonzaba de temas amorosos, por muy fuerte y ruda que se viera. Tenía dos mejores amigos hombres, uno que no tenía pudor en hablar de lo que sentía y otro que no se mostraba muy interesado en tener una relación. Claramente no iba a querer hablar de temas románticos cuando ninguno servía para eso.

—¡Mikasa y Jean! No —Eren no respondió a Armin—. Si intenta algo con ella, lo mato. Aunque ella lo mataría primero, pero lo volvería a matar. Esperaré hasta que vuelva como zombie para matarlo por querer sobrepasarse con Mikasa.

—¿Qué has visto? —Levi no entendía ni siquiera la mitad.

—Jean, el de cabello castaño con un corte de pelo extraño, quiere a mi amiga, Mikasa, la chica de cabello oscuro y corto. ¡Y ahora están donde Armin! ¡Y se ven juntos! Mikasa se ve interesada en lo que sea que Jean esté diciendo. ¿Por qué? No, no puede ser que estén en algo.

—Eren, cálmate. Que estén en el mismo sitio no significa nada. ¿Y qué te importa a ti si ella está interesada? Si ese tipo, Jean, no es mala persona y Mikasa está bien con eso, déjala. No seas una madre tan protectora.

Eren siguió con su ceño fruncido. Desbloqueó su pantalla y escribió un rápido mensaje de respuesta a Armin.

—Eren —volvió a decir Levi—. Deja de actuar como si fuera la peor noticia del mundo. Si tienes problemas con él, es tu tema. No de ella.

—¿Estás con Mikasa o conmigo?

—Técnicamente, con ninguno. Estoy saliendo contigo, no soy tu novio.

—Pero me conoces más a mí, es tu deber apoyarme.

La mirada aburrida de Levi volvió. No le importaba la vida de los amigos de Eren, pero no lo diría. Dejaría que Eren hablara todo lo que quisiera, porque escucharía atentamente el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

El profesor Pixis era simpático, pero también un viejo raro. En sus clases de Historia se desviaba por minutos del tema para hablar de su vida personal. Eren se cuestionaba la edad de Pixis gracias a sus historias. En ocasiones se veía tentado en preguntar sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, para saber si él conoció a Francisco Fernando y si lloró cuando lo asesinaron, para luego dar la última pregunta de si peleó junto a los Aliados. Pero antes de poder levantar su mano para preguntar, recordaba que podía ser visto como una falta de respeto y que era su último año, por lo que no debía arruinarlo con estupideces. Su humor hoy no era el mejor para la clase de Historia, por lo que no iba tan contento como siempre a la clase de Pixis.

Y esta mañana se sentía molesto. Seguía sin creerse la nueva noticia, y con tantos exámenes acompañados de trabajos no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con Levi. Así que hoy la gente parecía mucho más despreciable que otras veces. Deseaba no encontrarse con nadie conocido.

Pero mala suerte era parte de su nombre.

—¡Eren! —identificó la voz como la de Marco—. Espera, te acompañaré.

No se detuvo, sólo disminuyo su paso. Iba a subir el volumen de su música para no oír a Marco, pero él ya estaba a su lado, sonriendo. Marco debía ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de soportar a Jean, por algo eran mejores amigos.

—Estoy nervioso por saber mi nota, —siguió hablando— con Jean estudiamos hasta tarde. Terminamos dormidos sobre los libros, su madre nos despertó para que fuéramos a dormir.

Marco vio que Eren no estaba en su mejor día.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Por nada.

Era complicado sacar los motivos a una persona que estaba enojada. Marco lo dejó pasar.

—A todo esto, ¿sabías que Jean se está ganando a Mikasa? Después de tanto tiempo…

No continuó porque el rostro de Eren dejaba claro que no estaba a gusto con el tema.

Para suerte de ambos llegaron a la sala.

Eren caminó hasta su lugar junto a Armin. No estaba interesado en hablar, siempre era así cuando se molestaba. No solía ser la mejor persona ni la más delicada en días así. Para evitar futuros problemas con los que importaban, prefería mantenerse al margen de todo.  
Saludó a Armin, Mikasa y Sasha con un movimiento de su mano, no preocupándose de ocultar su poca simpatía.

Faltaban unos diez minutos antes de que la clase comenzara. Parecían ser los diez minutos más largos de su vida. Quería que la hora avanzara lo más rápido posible para irse a casa. Aunque tampoco quería llegar a casa, ahora que lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, si llegaba a casa existía la posibilidad de encontrarse a su madre, la cual no hacía más que aumentar su mal humor con sus palabras.

En esos momentos sólo quería a una persona. Sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje para Levi. Era temprano pero sabía que Levi no era de los que dormían hasta tarde. Y, de todos modos, le convenía que Levi viera el mensaje antes de las cinco.

_"¿Puedes pasar a por mí a las cinco? Sabes donde estudio. Avísame si no puedes."_

Ni siquiera tenía humor para agregar algún comentario típico de él.

A los minutos llegó Pixis. La clase comenzó sin ningún problema, hasta que Eren decidió preguntar por un tema visto hace mucho tiempo.

Levantó su mano y esperó a que Pixis le diera la palabra.

—Dime, Eren.

—¿Estaba vivo para la Primera Guerra Mundial?

La clase estalló en risas. Pixis no parecía molestó, sólo miró a Eren con una sonrisa de compasión, como si en su mente se burlara de él.

—No. La Primera Guerra Mundial comenzó el 28 de Julio de 1914 y terminó en 1918. Ni siquiera existían mis padres.

—Entonces no fue amigo de Francisco Fernando.

—Me enorgullece saber que sepas por qué partió la guerra, pero es un desperdicio que lo uses para interrumpir la clase —a Pixis no le molestaba que le dijeran viejo, le fastidiaba que interrumpieran su clase—. No fue mi amigo. Tampoco Hitler ni los rusos.

—Yo lo imaginaba peleando junto a los Aliados.

—¡Eren! —Armin le pegó en un costado, pidiéndole que callara.

—Por favor, Yeager, espere afuera mientras piensa en las pobres familias que perdieron a sus queridos en la guerra.

Eren se retiró sin dar problemas. Había cumplido parte de sus objetivos en la vida.

Se sentó en el pasillo, esperando a que los treinta minutos restantes terminaran. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que se enfocó en contar lo ocurrido a Levi.

**Eren**  
Y me echaron de clases. Lo único que hice fue preguntar si era un veterano de la 1GM, nada más. Ugh, Levi, sigo un poco molesto por Mikasa. Se me está pasando, pero aun así… :( Deberías despertar, no cuesta mucho. Son casi las nueve treinta. No te he despertado antes, hoy es la excepción.

Un nuevo mensaje llegó, pero no de Levi.

**Mikasa**  
¿Qué fue todo eso?

**Eren**  
Estás usando tu celular en clases.

Mikasa era muy estricta cuando se trataba de clases. No usaba su celular, no conversaba más de lo necesario, ni siquiera escuchaba música. Hasta Armin, en ocasiones, se distraía.

**Mikasa**  
Sí, porque un idiota salió con preguntas estúpidas.

**Eren**  
¿Jean ya te pegó su manera de tratarme?

**Mikasa**  
Jean no es tema. Estoy preguntando de dónde sacaste esa idiotez.

**Eren**  
Y tú el mal gusto de salir con Jean.

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato.

**Mikasa**  
¿Estás molesto porque paso tiempo con Jean? :)

**Eren**  
Neh.

**Mikasa**  
Lo estás :)

**Mikasa**  
No te pongas así. Nadie se molesta porque sales con Levi, un anormal tipo mayor que tú que parece molesto todo el día.

**Eren**  
Es diferente.

Mikasa no respondió. Pero Eren esperaba que ella se acercara a seguir la conversación una vez que tuvieran tiempo.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde, Eren se sentía mucho mejor. Durante el día buscó a Pixis para disculparse y mantuvieron una conversación interesante sobre el futuro de Eren. Pixis tenía fe de que Eren podía lograr el éxito.

Caminó hasta la entrada para abandonar aquel lugar que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Aunque, en verdad, no tenía ningún problema con el lugar en sí, era con la gente que había en el lugar.

Al salir se despidió de otras personas y buscó a Levi. No importaba que mañana debiera entregar un informe de laboratorio, lo podía completar en la noche. Por ahora quería su tiempo con Levi, aunque fuera una hora.

—Puto día —se quejó antes que nada—. Tendrás que soportarme.

—Tu temperamento es una mierda, ¿no?

—Supongo —medio sonrió.

Aunque se sentía mejor, seguía un poco molesto, pero no por Mikasa ni Pixis. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Levi, con la esperanza de que no fuera apartado por su movimiento. Estar con Levi ayudaba, en parte. Su interior fanático que seguía encendiéndose cada vez que Levi se presentaba seguía intacto.

—El mío es peor, te entiendo.

Eren se inclinó para besar a Levi. Cerrando sus ojos durante los segundos que sus labios se movieron juntos.

—Podríamos improvisar nuestra primera cita —ofreció Eren—. ¿Te parece?

Levi asintió. Era una buena manera de arreglar el día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** Sweetheart, parte 2

La gran pregunta llegó a los minutos. Eren no era el mejor pensando en lugares para citas. ¿Adónde debía ir? ¿Tomar un vuelo a Paris, cenar cerca de la Torre Eiffel? ¿Ir hasta el mar, caminar en la orilla, ver el atardecer juntos? ¿Ir a Rusia y patinar sobre los lagos congelados? Por lo menos, en las películas que veía su madre, eso se decía. Una cita debe ser romántica, con pasión y amor. Un monto de cursilerías para que ambos se miren como idiotas sonrientes. Lo que quedaba por preguntar era: ¿Levi iba a aceptar tales estupideces? Lo que Eren asumía como respuesta serían unas palabras poco amables.

La verdad, no tenía ni idea del lugar. ¿Importaba? No lo creía del todo, porque mientras estuvieran juntos era suficiente.

—¿Adónde se supone que debemos ir? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente a Levi.

Levi se detuvo, mirando a Eren con un claro "¿debería saberlo?". Eren suspiró, entendiendo que Levi no iba a hacer la situación más fácil. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, no se preocuparía tanto de los detalles. Nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que buscaba el lugar ideal, junto al momento perfecto y palabras dulces. Por lo que, si hubiera estado interesado en mujeres, su vida sentimental sería mala. Sin embargo, Levi no era mujer. Y si así fuera, sería una mujer tan complicada.

—¿Adónde quieres ir? —intentó.

—Me da igual.

—Que me dijeras _"un lugar donde podamos estar solos"_ o_ "llévame a donde tú quieres, cariño"_, ayudaría más que un _"me da igual."_

Sin un lugar o plan definido, decidió que una de las mejores maneras de empezar era ir al centro de la ciudad. Ahí tenía una variedad de lugares para elegir, y debía existir alguno que fuera del agrado de Levi.

* * *

Por suerte, el centro no estaba tan aglomerado como esperaba. Debía ser porque la mayoría de la gente todavía no salía del trabajo o preferían evitar toda la masa de gente que circulaba por ahí. A Eren le encantaba esa parte de la ciudad, porque encontraba todo lo que quería. Era y seguía siendo un lugar mágico para él. Y por eso partió sus historias de infancia mágica. Esperaba que Levi no se aburriera de oír todas las tonteras que hacía cuando estaba fuera de casa.

—Nunca has sido normal, ¿verdad? —se notaba que era más una afirmación que pregunta por parte de Levi.

Eren ignoró. No tenía problemas en no ser igual que el resto de la gente.

—Dime algo sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que sea. Qué hacías cuando pequeño, qué te gusta. No sé, dime lo que quieras.

—Era tomado por un idiota. No hablaba con mucha gente, por lo que me tomaban como un tipo tímido y débil. Y, como siempre, estaban los idiotas que por ser "conocidos" se creían lo mejor del mundo y me fastidiaban, aunque nos les duró mucho. Después mis padres, en vez de decirme que no debía golpear a la gente, me dijeron que para la siguiente ocasión debía intentar llegar a la mandíbula o la boca del estómago.

—Tampoco has sido normal, ¿cierto?

Levi carcajeó a su lado. Asintió y, antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó a Eren hacer sonidos que él no podía describir. Era una especie de emoción junto a… ¿felicidad? ¿falta de aire? ¿otros? No se preocupó por el estado mental del chico, estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones. En algún momento le agradecería a Isabel por ser una fangirl y, luego a Eren por no agarrarse a él y empezar a torturarlo con su felicidad como lo hacía la chica.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pensé que se estrenaría la próxima semana —Eren apuntó hacia el cartel que había fuera del cine, el cual tenía la foto promocional y la fecha del día en letras grandes—. ¡Vamos a verla!

Levi miró desde el cine a Eren. Había visto el trailer y no le encontraba nada interesante. No era de su gusto películas llenas de ficción barata. Había una diferencia entre la verdadera ficción, esa que te hacía creer todo y la ficción que mirabas, decías: eso es imposible. No tiene sentido. A la mierda la película. Entonces te ibas.

—No.

En esos momentos Eren no iba a aceptar negativas. Arrastró, no literalmente, a Levi hasta el cine, colocándose en la fila para comprar entradas. Apenas estuvieron en la fila, Levi se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero Eren lo detuvo.

—Si tenemos una segunda cita, escoges tú. Odio los musicales, me aburren. Puedes llevarme ahí.

—No gastaré dinero en vano.

Levi no negaba que Eren con su puchero de niño pequeño se veía entretenido, pero ese truco nunca había funcionado en él. Si Eren quería convencerlo de pagar por una película que no quería ver, debía intentar con algo mejor.

—Levi —Eren pasó sus manos por la cintura, entrelazando sus dedos en la espalda de Levi, para atraparlo en un abrazo—. Deja de ser tan pesado por un momento y di que sí.

Puso una mano en el cuello de Eren y subió hasta la nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello. Hizo que Eren se acercará más hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

—¿Sabes? —susurró— ya tengo mi respuesta.

—¿Cuál?

—No —enfatizó en la palabra y se separó de Eren.

—Entonces me esperas dos horas afuera. ¿Te gusta esa idea? —él no rogaba mucho—. Estoy muy feliz con mi cita solitaria.

Eren le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos y su ceño fruncido. Si Levi quería irse, perfecto, que se fuera, no iba a correr detrás de él. Después de todo, tenía dignidad y no la iba a perder por una persona, por lo menos, no en este momento.

—Eren, no seas idiota.

—Lo soy. No puedo cambiar.

—Estás actuando como un idiota.

—Te gusto igual.

—Idiota.

Algunas personas miraban de reojo la "discusión", pero nadie decía nada. A lo mejor porque ni Eren ni Levi tenían un rostro muy amigable en el momento. ¿Las citas debían ser así? Eren no lo creía. Cuando lo recordara, demandaría a Hollywood por sus películas que mostraban un lado tan perfecto y surrealista del amor.

Sin embargo, al final, Levi terminó a su lado en la sala de cine. Las luces fueron apagándose, dejando la sala cada vez más oscura. A su lado, Levi mantenía una expresión facial que Eren no lograba descifrar. No era culpa de Eren si Levi estaba ahí, porque no siguió insistiendo y Levi entró por su propia voluntad.  
Después de minutos de trailers de próximos estrenos, la película comenzó y, acción siguiente, Levi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eren.

—Si me duermo, no intentes despertarme.

Eren asintió, no muy seguro de lo que dijo Levi porque su atención estaba toda enfocada en la gran pantalla frente a él. Mientras se enfocaba en la película, intentaba no pensar en que su cita no estaba funcionando muy bien, pero no estaba preocupado por las consecuencias. Lo peor que podía pasa era que Levi le recordara aquella vez que lo arrastró a ver una mala película para poder conseguir lo que él quería.

—Es una mierda de película —murmuró Levi.

—Lleva recién veinte minutos.

—Eso prueba lo mala que es.

De vez en cuando Levi hablaba para que Eren conociera su opinión sobre la película, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. Durmió hasta la mitad y, al despertar, sintió un suave agarre en su mano. Eren tenía su mano junto a la de él, tomando la suya sin mucha fuerza porque estaba durmiendo. Al parecer la película sí era mala, hasta para Eren que le gustaba. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a Eren. Cambiaba mucho cuando no estaba hablando ni despierto. Dormido, parecía un chico tranquilo de dieciocho años. Aunque todo cambiaba cuando dejaba dormir. Pasaba a ser intranquilo, pervertido, en ocasiones molesto, tenía un temperamento corto. Y le daba igual si su lado negativo del temperamento salía al despertarlo. No iba a dejar que se durmiera después de que él fue quien insistió en ver esa película.

Pellizcó la nariz, causando que Eren despertara de inmediato. Se llevó su mano libre hasta la nariz, sobándose.

—Hay maneras más amables —dijo.

—¿Qué tal la película?

—Ah… Me relajé, por eso me dormí… —no sonaba seguro de sus palabras.

Como existían otros lugares para relajarse y dormir, optaron por abandonar la sala. Preferían volver y buscar otra actividad que compartir.

* * *

No había transporte que dejara cerca de donde vivían, por lo que estaban obligados a caminar, pero ninguno se molestaba por el detalle. Aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, junto a sus lados claros y oscuros de la personalidad.

Levi seguía molestando a Eren con su _fantástica_ película. No le bastaba con que Eren haya admitido que puso muchos expectativas.

—Oh, ya cállate. Me equivoqué, lo admito —dijo Eren después de una risa.

—Cállame.

Eren sonrió y detuvo a Levi. No tenía problemas en hacerlo callar. Fue un beso de cariño, sin prisas y largo. No había ansiedad por ninguna parte, porque no estaban besándose llevados por el deseo. El beso iba lento pero con dulzura.

Había una leve sonrisa en los finos labios de Levi. Y eso bastaba a Eren para que su cita haya sido, en parte, un éxito. Levi lo atrajo a él en otro beso.

—Nunca más escogerás las películas —advirtió Levi.

—Volveré a escogerlas, si eso significa que deba hacerte callar.

—No hay necesidad de malas películas para que puedas —Levi recorrió los labios de Eren con su pulgar—. ¿Recuerdas?

Él miró sobre el hombro de Levi, viendo una pequeña bolita de pelos gris y blanca sentada en sus cuatro patas. Con unos pequeños ojos azules miraba fijamente a la pareja. Eren se acercó hasta el pequeño gato, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas. Levi llegó a su lado y se acuclilló junto a él.

—Debe estar perdido o lo han abandonado —dijo Eren.

El gato estaba a gusto con el cariño que recibía. Era una bolita de pelos, pero se notaba que no estaba bien alimentado. El lado caritativo de Eren salió a la luz.

—Me lo llevaré —tomó al gato, el cual intentó huir pero falló—. Oh, no te dañaré, pequeño.

—¿Es necesario que le hables así?

—Es un gatito, no tengas celos de él.

—No estoy celoso —Levi rodó sus ojos—. Le hablas como un bebé.

—Pero si es uno —Eren rascó la cabeza peluda del gato, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

El resto del camino para Levi fue entretenido. Ver a Eren actuar tan cariñosamente con un animal era gracioso de ver. Todo hasta ahí era así, porque al llegar al frente de la casa de Eren, él soltó la verdad.

—Mi mamá es alérgica a los gatos —informó—. No puedo tenerlo, lo echará. O me echará a mí junto al gato. ¿Lo tendrías tú? Mira, —Eren acercó el felino a Levi— no puedo abandonarlo. Va a morir de hambre, o los perros lo van a devorar. ¡Hasta un auto le puede pasar por encima!

—No quiero un gato.

Eren sujetó al gato con fuerzas. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Era un inocente peludo que no merecía los crueles destinos dichos por Eren.

—Si te lo quedas tiene su ventaja, ya no estarás solo. Por lo menos alguien te va a recibir cuando llegues.

—Me estará esperando sólo para que lo alimente y limpie toda la mierda que dejará. ¡Qué asco! Ensuciará todo.

—¡Puede aprender! —se apresuró en agregar—. Yo compraré la comida, le daré el cariño que tú no le vas a dar. ¡Ya sé! Incluso puedo hablar con la gente que conozco para que se lo lleven.

No iba a hacerlo. Esperaba que Levi le tomara algo de cariño al animal y así no tendría que regalarlo a otra persona.

—Si te lo quedas un día no pasará nada. Carla no estará cerca del gato todo el día.

—Pero no lo va a querer. Sólo hoy —Eren besó la mejilla de Levi—. Mañana iré a por él.

Entregó el gatito a Levi, quien miró al felino con poco aprecio mientras pensaba que debía aprender a negar cosas a Eren. Estaba bien que quisiera mantener contento al chico, pero no debía pasar los limites.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo darle de comer?

—No había pensado en que no teníamos comida —el rostro de Eren se iluminó con una idea—. Llévalo a tu casa, yo iré rápido a comprar comida.

Levi llevó al gato hasta la casa, teniéndolo a distancia de su ropa. No quería pelos pegados a su ropa, costaba mucho sacarlos. Al entrar dejó con cuidado al gato en el suelo, el cual comenzó a pasear por todos lados, investigando cada rincón del nuevo desconocido hogar. Levi estaba al borde de sus nervios, viendo como el gato se subía a los muebles, ensuciando con sus patas. Haría que Eren bañara a ese invasor.

—Suficiente, gato —fue hasta él y lo bajó del sofá—. No hay nada que te haga daño aquí, así que cálmate y deja de ensuciar todo en tu camino.

Se calló. El gato no iba a entender sus palabras, no había necesidad de hablarle. El maullido se escuchó cerca de sus pies. Unos ojos azules lo miraban.

—¿Qué?

El gato siguió mirando fijamente. Sólo se movió para pasar su cabeza por los zapatos de Levi, dejando su huella en el hombre, para identificarle como familiar. Levi se quedó mirando, notando el extraño parecido que el gato y Eren compartían. Espeluznante.

Llamaron en la puerta y sólo podía ser Eren. En sus manos no traía comida de gato, sino una botella con leche.

—El gato es nuevo —explicó—. Todavía debe alimentarse de leche.

Eren ya conocía la casa de Levi, por lo que no necesitó ayuda para llegar a la cocina y buscar donde dejar la leche. En un recipiente de plástico echó la leche para su nueva mascota. Dejó el recipiente en el suelo y acercó al gato. El nuevo invitado miró la leche y procedió a alimentarse con ganas.

—Mañana te lo llevas —recordó Levi.

—¿No te ha causado nada durante sus minutos a solas?

—¿Aparte de una espeluznante sensación al notar que se parecen? No, nada —mintió.

—No nos parecemos —Eren sonreía.

—Ambos buscan hacerme cariño —dijo Levi—. Ya tienen algo en común.

Besó a Levi una vez más. Contra sus labios susurró:

—No puedes culparnos.

Eren miró hacia el gato que se lamía su pata izquierda. No existía forma en que apartara al gato de Levi. Ambos tendrían que aprender a vivir juntos de alguna forma.

—Debería buscarle nombre —Eren pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Levi, apoyándolo en su hombro—. El gato nos miraba cuando lo encontré… Ya sé, podría llamarse Mirador.

—O Eren.

—Quiero ser el único —rechazó la idea.

—Entonces se llamará Stalker.

—¿Me has tratado de Stalker?

—No estaba hablando de ti.

A Eren no le importó ser tratado de stalker.

* * *

Las piernas de Levi eran cómodas para descansar. Después de comer, fueron hasta el sillón, donde Levi se sentó a la orilla y Eren se acostó a lo largo, dejando su cabeza en las piernas del otro y los pies sobre el brazo del sillón. Al rato, Stalker se unió y encontró cómodo dormirse sobre el abdomen de Eren.

—¿Te quedas hoy? —preguntó Levi.

—No puedo. Por hoy puedes tener la compañía de Stalker.

—Tengo un Stalker en mi casa —su ceño ligeramente fruncido—. No suena bien.

Eren rió, haciendo que Stalker despertara y mirara asustado. Acarició al gato hasta que volvió a dormirse.

—Y en ocasiones tendrás dos.

Levi tiró el cabello de Eren hacia atrás.

—Lo sé.

En su interior Eren celebró. Su respuesta también era una pregunta: _"tendrás dos"_, dejando claro que no buscaría otro hogar para el gato y, Levi con su _"lo sé"_, firmó el contrato de mantener al gato en su casa sin saberlo.


End file.
